HetaliaxNyotalia: Two Worlds Collide
by William Stockholm
Summary: When Arthur Kirkland (England) attempts to put a curse on Francis Bonnefoy (France), he accidentally invokes a spell that summons the characters of the Nyotalia universe. See how the cast of the Hetalia interact with their genderbend versions.
1. Dark Magic Sucks

HetaliaxNyotalia: Two Worlds Collide Prologue  
Dark magic sucks

_**This is the fourth installment of William Stockholm and Co. Hetalia and its counterpart Nyotalia all belongs to their owner. Take note that the countries' names are in human form.**_

"Okay everyone listen up!" Alfred Jones (America) called out. Alfred Jones is a young man with a hyperactive personality with an unhealthy appetite for junk food yet he maintains his muscular physique. His brashness causes confusion, amusement or annoyance to anyone whenever he discusses irrelevant information.

The staff turned their attention to him with boredom. Inside the meeting room, the walls were well decorative with rich German styled wallpapers. The red flooring is soft and the windows are huge that you can see the mountains nearby. Everyone inside the meeting room wore formal suits and sat at a big oval oak table.

"In order to stop Global Warming," he explained excitedly. "We will make a biological super hero called Global Man so he can save the world from total destruction!"

Alfred showed them a drawing of a red colored superhero holding the Earth to the staff with enthusiasm, much to their annoyance.

"I agree on Mr. Jones' plan" Kiku Honda (Japan) said with a sudden interest of making a superhero. Kiku Honda is a man with a few words who is interested with new world technology and innovations. He holds an air of politeness and is usually quiet in a group but shows great consistency on work when he is being told to. He has a knack of being easily influence that is something new to him.

"I do not quite agree with Alfred's outrageous ideas" Arthur Kirkland (England) said disapprovingly as he sips his cup of Earl Grey. Arthur Kirkland is a pessimist who used to act as Alfred's mentor. Though he may be sarcastic all the time he is a gentleman. He is well versed in black magic and can see magical creatures that others can't see (making other people think that he is hallucinating) but his cooking, especially his infamous fish scones, is horribly terrible.

"I don't agree with anyone who isn't like me," Francis Bonnefoy (France) said as sparkles appear out of nowhere around his head. Francis Bonnefoy is a proud narcissist who holds a deep rivalry with Arthur. He often makes unsuitable advances around him and falls in love with anyone who is beautiful, even when to the point of loving a nonliving object (which greatly disturbs other people around him).

Ivan Braginski (Russia) chuckled cheerfully. "I love seeing people arguing each other," he said with a grin. Ivan Braginski is a tall man with a simple yet intimidating presence. Though he may look nice at first glance, he has a terrifying aura around him but he is unaware of his cruel actions. His hobbies include partitioning his associates' private property and loves to drink vodka, most particularly his favorite brand called Stolichnaya from Russia.

"This is just a waste of my time," Wang Yao (China) said grumpily. Wang Yao may look young at first but he is actually old. He is a tolerant man yet very stubborn in sticking to his family's age-old traditions. He loves to cook and is known to set up a chain of restaurant businesses but terrible at selling cute objects due to being poorly made.

Ludwig Beilshmidt (Germany) pounded his fist on the table. "This is a general meeting where we discuss our ideas in order to stop the world's problem, not to chit-chat our own crisis!" he ranted sternly. Ludwig is as tough-as-nails who is strict on certain important matters. He shows great seriousness in his work and exercise regularly if he does not have any work to do. He has a secret affinity for baking cakes and sweets and said to be a pervert (which he hotly denies).

"I want some more pasta Mr. Ludwig" Feliciano Vargas (North Italy) blurted dreamily while raising an empty plate that used to be filled with pasta. Feliciano Vargas is a friendly yet a cowardly guy whose best friend is Ludwig Beilshmidt. He is lazy and being an air-headed, almost gives up easily, much to Ludwig's annoyance and insists Ludwig on helping Feliciano solve his problems. But he excels in visual art, creativity and cooking, mostly Italian cuisine.

Arguments continue to escalate and to the turn of the worst, fistfights and insults occurred until the end of the hour. Everyone left with black eyes and broken prides.

* * *

"How dare Francis called me 'black sheep of the company?'" Arthur grumbled, fuming with rage. He is in his house walking around angrily about today's meeting.

Recently, Francis insulted Arthur by calling him "black sheep of the company" when Arthur lashed Francis about his "colorful pantaloons" during the meeting, causing more fights to each other.

"I'll put a curse on that sad excuse for a human" Arthur said wickedly, rubbing his hands like a villain.

He walks down to his basement and wears a dark cloak. He draws a circular pagan symbol on the floor and lights up four candles on each side of the symbol. Arthur holds an old, musky, hardbound book and invokes an ancient language that was not very human. Around him, a purple aura appears, its malicious energy seeping in through his body as he continues to chant the spell.

"You will now face my wrath Francis," he cried out madly, cackling insanely.

Suddenly, a pink cloud come into view and as it disperse, a young woman around Arthur's age appeared out of nowhere. She wears a nurse outfit that came from the era of World War I. The young woman blond hair tied into two pigtails at the side of her head. Her green eyes glares at Arthur with quick annoyance and fixes her glasses as she stands up, dusting her dress.

"Who are you and where am I?" the woman demanded, her tone is elegant yet cold.

_**Who is this woman that appeared Arthur's basement? Find out at the next HetaliaxNyotalia: Two Worlds Collide**_

_***Recently, I watch the anime Hetalia and I like it because not only it is funny but its history significance of other nations. When I heard there was a genderbent version (Like in Adventure Time), I felt intrigue on writing this story. **_


	2. Odd Meeting part 1

HetaliaxNyotalia: Two Worlds Collide Chapter II  
Odd meeting part one

"Who the bloody hell are you then?" Arthur demanded back at the woman. "And how are able to get into my secret basement?"

The woman stared at him. "My name is Elizabeth Foster (England) dear sir" she introduced dryly. "And who are you, you swine."

"Swine?" Arthur responded outrageously. "Woman, my name is Arthur Kirkland and I demand that how did you enter my basement."

Elizabeth inspected the basement of Arthur. Piles of dusty old books scattered the floor as if Arthur left them like a slob. Weird chemical stains appeared on the ground unclean. Cobwebs are visible on the corner of the basement everywhere. Candles started to drip wax on the floor. Odd writtings were written on the walls.

"I was trying to whack my rival of mine with my broomstick" Elizabeth replied. "When I was suddenly pulled out into your pigpen."

Arthur was beginning to lose his patience. "Come" he said, trying to change the subject. "Go upstairs and make yourself at home while I find a spell that could bring you back to your world."

"I assume that you will bring me back in one piece?"

"Perhaps…"

"I'll whack your head if you're doing something suspicious, you twat."

"Funny…"

* * *

Sipping a glass of Brandy, Francis Bonnefoy enjoys sitting outside of his private mansion in the outskirts of Geneva, France. His private estate behind his mansion is huge, stretching five hectares. The mansion has a mixed blend of Roman and Victorian architecture and is made out of limestone and marble. It is three stories high and beautifully located in a forest.

"What a beautiful sunset" he observed as he sees the sun go down in the horizon. "It feels good to insult Arthur now and then."

Unexpectedly, a tall, intimidating man wearing a black suit and shades approaches Francis and interrupted his sunset. "Sir, there is a woman, who came out of nowhere, claims to own this land" he said. "Shall I throw her out?"

Now, Francis has a mad affinity to beautiful objects, especially women. "Bring her inside the mansion and treat her with respect" he requested, standing from his chair. "I will personally talk about her dilemmas."

A few minutes later, Francis is in his office, waiting for the woman. His office is about four by five meters. His marbled table filled with a pen and a few table, faces at the hickory wooded double doors and behind it, a huge window overviews a tiny town just a few kilometers away from his mansion.

His bodyguard opens the double doors, revealing a beautiful woman around Francis age. She wears an upper blue-buttoned shirt, pale pink blouse, black high-heeled boots, black gloves, and purple cloak with a silver spade. Her light brown hair is tied back with crown-like hairpin. Her mesmerizing purple eyes gaze at Francis and smiles in modesty.

"Please leave us," he said to his bodyguard. The bodyguard obediently left the two of them.

Francis stands up and approaches the lady, kissing her hand. "Bonjour mademoiselle" he greeted with a flattering tone. "My name is Monsieur Francis Bonnefoy, Master of the Bonnefoy Mansion."

The lady giggled. "Greetings Monsieur Bonnefoy, my name is Françoise de Gaulle (France)" she introduced in a rich French accent. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Francis grinned, impressed by Françoise's formalities. "I heard that you owned this mansion and its estate," he stated. "Do you have any proof?"

"I believe that you are correct Monsieur" Françoise responded. "This house was made during the Reign of Terror in France centuries ago, owned by my family for generations." She showed her cloak to Francis the spade. "This is the symbol of this house."

Francis, astounded by her remarkable proof, eyed her amorously. "Well, it is true" he said. "In fact, I, too, have proof that I own this mansion and estate."

He walks towards his table and opens a drawer. There, he took a small badge with the same symbol as Françoise: a spade.

"Before we settle our arguments" Francis said. "How about a glass of Brandy?"

Françoise smiled coyly. "I think I'll rather have Lillet or perhaps a bit of Chartreuse," she suggested, holding the bottle of wine in the air. "I think the ten year-old Madeira is much better."

"You have good taste mademoiselle. I wonder if we can spend our time in my "private" room?"

"It will be a pleasure, monami."

* * *

"Ah" Ivan mused, taking a bite of borscht in the fireplace. "A good fire to warm up in the Russian winter and borscht to eat is fun, da?" His associates wore ballerina costumes and danced ballet in front of him. "Seeing them dance in a humiliating fashion is even better," he added.

Ivan lives in a big stone house in the middle of Russia. He owns a vineyard plantation where he grows grapes to make wine. But as of now, a blizzard hits the countryside and he has to halt the production of wine until the blizzard ends. His private room has a bookshelf filled with books and the fireplace lighted peacefully. He sits on an armchair with a table next to him. A bowl of borscht and a glass of Vodka was placed,

They groaned in agony. "Have mercy Comrade Ivan," they begged. "We did not know that the cellar was your secret Vodka stash."

Ivan grinned. "I forgive you."

His associates felt a sense of relief and sighed. "Can we stop dancing?" they asked.

"No" he said cheerfully, a dark purple aura appeared suddenly around him. "Keep on dancing or I will hit you mercilessly with a pipe."

They gulped and continue to spin

The doorbell rang and Ivan went to the door. When he opens the door, he finds a girl almost as tall as he (Ivan's 6'5, this one is about 6'1). She wears a pink winter coat, woolen gloves and clogs. Her pale bond hair reached to her legs and wears a headband. Her gentle dark purple eyes look straight into the eyes of Ivan with a pitiful expression.

"Izvinite menya Comrade" she inquire, her voice is soft, as if she was whispering. "Could I stay at your house? It is pretty cold when I arrive so suddenly and I have to shovel through the snow during the Russian winter."

Seeing a gentle figure in his house (and holding a shovel), Ivan grinned. "You can stay as you want," he said. "I cannot leave someone during the winter, da?" In reality, Ivan pitied her because he, too, was left alone during the winter when he was an orphan at the age of five. He was gentle but his superiors back then were cruel and harsh, forcing him to work in the mines for many years. As he grew up, Ivan develop a nice yet a twisted personality. "Who are you by the way Miss?"

The woman beamed hopefully. "My name is Anya Trotsky (Russia)."

"Would you like some Antonov in the fireplace and watch my associates dance the Nut Cracker in front of us?"

"Da, I would love to see them dance the Nut Cracker."

* * *

Down at the streets of Shanghai, China, Wang's restaurant is filled with customers today. The restaurant has a rich Chinese architecture and is located near the river. The sign, "Thousand Year Dynasty" shines through out the night. The interior of the restaurant is like a ballroom filled with round tables and chairs and the windows are big that it can see the casinos of Shanghai.

In Wang's private office, Wang sits on his desk with an impatient expression while a girl waited for his response. The girl wears a black long sleeved shirt with a small flag of China wrapped on her left arm, black cotton pants and flats. Her dark brown hair is tied into two buns on each side and her beret is on her lap.

"Chun-Yan (China)" he said sternly. "How on earth did you get here? Last time I checked, you barged into my restaurant like an impolite child."

"So sorry" Chun-Yan apologized, her voice is cheeky and cute. "You see I was suddenly transported to China and I was hungry that I found a familiar restaurant I used to own."

"And ate my customer's ramen" Wang finished. "Plus everyone's food. You grossly reminded me of Alfred's cheeseburger frenzy."

"I told I'm sorry" she insisted. "What do you want me to do, pay you back the food I ate?"

"As a matter of fact yes" he said.

Chun-Yan sighed. "Ah well" she said dejectedly. "At least I'm good at cooking."

* * *

"Hey no fair Tony" Alfred whined, holding the controller of the X-box 360. "You shot me in the back with your sniper riffle. I swear, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare cheats."

Tony, a mute child who ridiculously wears an alien costume and is Alfred's best friend, continued to shoot down Alfred with his controller.

"Quit trolling me Tony" he bawled. "Let me just shoot you down."

Tony looked at Alfred as if it was saying no way to him.

Alfred lives in a five-star condominium in New York City, USA. Though he lives in a rich life, he acts like a slob; his living room is one hell of a mess. McDonald wrappers scattered like trash and soda cans are everywhere. His clothes are left dirty and not washed since the meeting.

"Let's take five Tony" Alfred said. "How about a cheeseburger Tony. I know you like those."

Tony nodded and continues to kill more soldiers.

Alfred walks towards to his kitchen to get a cheeseburger for himself and Tony. Much to his surprise, a girl of Alfred's age hoards all of the food in his fridge. Upon hearing his footsteps, the girl curiously peeks, holding a cheeseburger in her mouth.

The girl wears an aviation jacket like Alfred (he used to fly a jet fighter when he was in the Air Force until his superiors kick him out for "gluttonous and hyper" behavior), a green military shirt tied onto her chest, a green frilled skirt and combat boots. Her blond wavy hair is tied with two hairpins and blue mischievous eyes stare at the dumbfounded Alfred.

"Err… who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Emily Washington (America)" she replied, grinning like a child. "From what I heard, I bet I can beat you in Modern Warfare."

Alfred's eyes shine. "You're on lady, challenge accepted!"

A few minutes later…

"That's not right" Alfred cried in distress. "I'm supposed to be the hero!"

"I didn't know that the alien would knife me" Emily added miserably.

Tony made a victory sign.

_**Be ready for part two of HetaliaxNyotalia: Two Worlds Collide!**_

_***To be honest, I actually enjoy writing this chapter; I can picture the characters and the result was hilarious. By the way, if you are wondering about the Nyotalia's human names, I tried to find several sources in the Internet since the official information on Nyotalia has been shut down. Plus, I made up the Nyotalia's last names based on famous people:**_

_**- Washington (George Washington, 1**__**st**__** President of the United States of America)**_

_**- Foster (Norman Foster, British architect of Foster + Partners)**_

_**- de Gaulle (Charles de Gaulle, French President and war hero)**_

_**- Trotsky (Leon Trotsky, Soviet politician of the USSR)**_


	3. Odd Meeting part 2

HetaliaxNyotalia: Two Worlds Collide Chapter III  
Odd meeting part 2

"I love pasta, I love pasta" Feliciano Vargas sang happily as he drops the pasta noodles into the cooking pot. "What kind of pasta you say? I like the heavenly angel hair because I love to put tomato sauce that I care. Linguini, linguini, it reminds me of ratatouille (except for the rat, of course). The penne, oh it is shiny than the Abe Lincoln's penny. I delightfully, incredibly, extraordinary love… pasta!"

Feliciano lives in a brick chateau at the countryside of Florence, Italy. There, the chateau stands only a few kilometers away from the highway. Though it is an open area, there are crops planted with tomatoes.

After finishing his spaghetti, Feliciano place the pot of spaghetti on the table. "Mr. Ludwig and Kiku will love my world-famous spaghetti," he said. "I almost forgot to bring a box of beer for Mr. Ludwig. He'll be mad at me if I forgot the beer."

As Feliciano skipped back into the kitchen, the wooden door opens slowly and a young woman enters stealthily.

The young woman wore a khaki military uniform with a skirt that is a little short to the legs and combat boots. Her hazelnut colored hair is tied into a ponytail and her brown eyes locks on Feliciano's spaghetti.

A few minutes later, Feliciano came back with a box of Carlsburg. "I'm sure Mr. Ludwig will love these-"

His sentence was interrupted with a gasp when he saw the woman and drops the box abruptly. "Wh-who are you?" Feliciano stammered with a terrified tone.

The young woman's face was stuffed with spaghetti. She tried to speak but food was stuffed in her mouth.

"What? I can't hear you," he said.

She swallowed. "I'm Alice Gabrieli (Italy)" she responded airily, her voice is smooth. "I enjoy your spaghetti by the way. Perhaps a little more tomato sauce would be better."

"EEEK!" Feliciano shrieked. "The nice lady say my pasta taste- wait, what?!"

"It taste good…"

"Why thank you lady. Many people appreciate my cooking but they do love to bully me."

"How about cooking a pizza? I'm a good cook."

"Si! I like the way you say it pretty lady!"

* * *

"Verdamnt" Ludwig cursed, cleaning the toilet in his room. "Does Gilbert (Prussia) know the descency to flush?"

Ludwig lives in a rich mansion in Frankfurt, Germany. Made of stone, it stands 4 stories high. A fountain sprinkles upward at the front door. Deciduous trees cover most outside the gates of his mansion. His Mercedes Benz is parked at the asphalt pavement.

"God I swear if Gilbert comes inside this house" he said. "I'll make sure I'll lock him up in his room, listening to Roderich's (Austria) piano composition or maybe I'll asked Elizabeta (Hungary) to hit him with her frying pan."

All of the sudden, his dogs, Berlitz the German shepherd, Blackie the Doberman and Aster the Golden Retriever, barked loudly.

"Perhaps it's just a squirrel," Ludwig thought, dismissing the idea of a thief.

When he went downstairs to the main hall, he was surprised that his dogs were eating dog treats. What's even more surprising is that a lady was feeding them with his treats.

The lady wore a green military coat, camo pants, and combat boots. She wears a Green Beret and headphones that Ludwig thinks doubts that she can hear him. Her short blond hair is slightly ruffled and her serious blue eyes focused on the dogs, not knowing that Ludwig was standing only a few feet away from her.

"Guten morgen Herr Beilshmidt" the lady greeted casually, her voice is tone yet her German language is fluent.

"Err… guten morgen" Ludwig greeted back. "Who are you and how did you know my name?"

The lady stared at him blankly. "Monika Louise Jaspers (Germany)" she replied. "And your name was written in a metal sign outside."

There was a sign that says "Beilshmidt Manor" outside the gates.

"That would make sense," he said. "Why are you here, soldat?"

"Because I live here," Monika responded.

"No you don't."

"You have a bar in your living room."

"How did you-"

"I live here. I was than one who installed the bar there."

"You're even stubborn than Feliciano, Fraulein."

* * *

"What a fine day it is today," Kiku said calmly. "Perhaps a rittle Oolong tea would be sufficient in the afternoon."

Kiku lives in an open area in Osaka, Japan. His house has a traditional Japanese architecture and his backyard is a Zen Garden; rocks were placed on the sand and geometrical circles were drawn near the rocks. Cherry blossoms flowKiku sits on the wooden floor with a porcelain cup on a saucer and a katana by his side.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot" he added. "Fericiano-san said he's inviting me to a picnic in Italy with Rudwig-sama. I better make some tonkatsu and suriyaki."

With only small creak from the sliding door, Kiku turned his head on the sound and grabbed his katana. Quick as a flash, the suspect attacked Kiku but he quickly blocks the attack. He can't see the suspect but he knows to keep his guard up.

"Attacking from behind is not the Japanese way" Kiku stated.

"Taking someone's house is not the Japanese way" a voice corrected, its tone is surprisingly soft.

He raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

The figure emerged from the shadows, revealing a young girl wearing a pink kimono and a pair of geta. She has short black hair and her face shows no emotion yet she is slightly red. The girl holds a wakizashi, trying the defend herself.

"Sakura (Japan)" the girl responded.

"You say that I took your house right?" Kiku asked.

Sakura nodded nonchalantly.

He sheathes his katana. "Taking someone's house forcefully, isn't" Kiku said. "The invader doesn't have the right to take someone's home."

Sakura dropped her wakizashi and bowed down on the floor. "Gomen' nasai " she apologized. "I did not know that this is your house. I thought it was mine…"

Kiku approaches her with a sympathetic look and pats her in the shoulder. "It is aright Sakura" he said, smiling.

"What is your name sir?"

"Kiku Honda. Why don't you stay here for the time being?"

"Thank you for the hospitality, Honda-kun…"

_**This is the end of the Odd meeting but this isn't over. Read their adventure together in HetaliaxNyotalia: Two Worlds Collide!**_

_***I have/had fun doing Kiku and Sakura's meeting; I think I will make a fluff about them. Doing Feliciano and Alice is funny but I can't help but think the song he sang was corny because I was than who composed it. But doing Ludwig and Monika was tempting; I was thinking of making them a colleague relationship. Here are the famous people's last names I came up with:**_

_**- Jaspers (Karl Jaspers, German philosopher and psychiatrist)**_

_**- Gabrieli (Andrea Gabrieli, Italian Renaissance composer)**_

_**Comments are welcome!**_


	4. United!

HetaliaxNyotalia: Two Worlds Collide chapter IV  
Unite!

Elizabeth sits in a comfy couch in Arthur's house, drinking green tea calmly. Arthur lives in a two-story building at the center of London, England. The city is pretty tight and yet the traffic is light in the morning.

"I have to go on the next meeting in Vienna" Arthur said in a hurry. He wears a brown suit with a red necktie and brown leather shoes in preparation for the summit. He is holding a suitcase and a stroller bag

"Let me join you" Elizabeth said, putting away her cup.

He raised a thick eyebrow. "Why on earth would I let you join the meeting?" Arthur questioned.

"Because I have a feeling that my colleagues are there," she replied.

"Fine you may go" Arthur said impatiently. "But you can't wear that outrageous outfit while I'm on the meeting."

"Why? What's wrong with my dress?"

"People will start getting the wrong idea: they will think that I own a maid or a nurse in my house. The idea would be very lewd. How does Honda describe it? I believe he calls it a moe."

Elizabeth tilts her head for a moment, confused at what Arthur is saying. Then she blushed intensely at the idea.

"Fine I will dress something decent for you" she admitted without looking straight into his green eyes. "But what should I dress?"

Arthur crossed his arms, a shade of red appeared in his face. "Well how should I know?" he questioned. "Let's head to the nearest boutique store. Perhaps Carnaby Street would suffice."

He walked quickly and left before Elizabeth protested. She is left alone with a flying hare/bunny sitting on her shoulder scratching its nose.

"That buffoon does not know that I do magic," she mumbled to the flying mint bunny. "I'm pretty sure that you care your master so much, eh?"

The flying mint bunny nodded approvingly and jumps, flying to the kitchen to eat Arthur's scones.

Elizabeth closes her eyes and chants like Arthur in an ancient and forgotten language. A strange and colorful aura appeared around her and envelopes around her body. Later, the aura dissipates and her outfit changes.

She now wears a green blouse with two yellow ribbons strap on her arms, a red dress that reaches to her knees and red flat shoes. Elizabeth opens her eyes and twirls a little bit to show of her new clothes.

Arthur opens the door. "I bought you some clothes," he said.

But when he saw Elizabeth already dressed, he was speechless, dropping the paper bags. "How did you-?"

Elizabeth jumped in surprised. "Oh Arthur" she said. "I summoned them."

"You do magic?"

"Of course I do magic, you twat!"

"Then why didn't you just go back to your world then?"

"I can't do it without my spell book and I only know a few incantations that are useful."

Arthur sighed. "Fine" he said. "Let's head to the airport right away. By the way, you look even prettier than the nurse outfit."

Elizabeth became red. "Sh-shut up!

* * *

Inside the meeting room, the floors were polished so brightly that a person might see his/her face. The golden chandeliers hang at the beautiful pictures at the ceilings and in rows across the meeting room. The mahogany table is long and chairs were placed. The sunlight penetrated at the huge windows.

"Well, well, if it isn't Elizabeth" Françoise teased as Elizabeth and Arthur arrived at the meeting in Vienna, Austria. "You are dressed quite cutely today. Who's the lucky man?"

"It's none of your business" Elizabeth responded harshly with a shade of red across her face.

Emily squealed. "Elizabeth has a boyfriend?!" she cried in surprise. " That's awesome!"

The three women started to argue in a hilarious manner.

"Should we stop them?" Chun-Yan asked.

"Let's just sit back and watch" Anya replied.

Across the other side of the room, five men were two discussing their own problems.

"Dude, you're the one that summon all those chicks?" Alfred asked excitedly. "That's freaking awesome!"

"That wasn't my intention, you ass head" Arthur spat.

"So it seems that Monsieur Kirkland is becoming a hooker" Francis sneered.

"Shut up you frog! I suppose that you let Mother Nature enter your roof, eh?"

"Of course. I pretty enjoyed "banging" with Mademoiselle Françoise and it was the best, if you know what I mean."

Alfred and Arthur stared at him. "That's disgusting!"

"I am completely lost of words…" Wang said, puzzled.

"Don't worry" Ivan reassured Wang. "They'll just ended up killing each other, da?"

To the other side of the room…

"Miss Monika! Miss Sakura!" Alice called out when she sees Monika and Sakura waiting for her.

Monika sees Alice from the distance. "So it seems that Alice is here," she said. "I thought we're the only ones here."

"Hai, I agree" Sakura responded.

"Miss Monika, can you believe that Feliciano is a great cook?" she remarked excitedly. "He even cooks like me!"

"Oh I see. How about you Sakura?"

Sakura shuffled her feet. "Well…" she mumbled shyly. "I was at Honda-kun's house."

Monika smirked. "I see that you are infatuated with him?"

"Eh?" she cried in distress.

"How about you Miss Monika?" Alice asked curiously. "I heard that Mr. Ludwig is strict."

"He's not that strict" she said. "In fact, Herr Ludwig is just quizzical that I was at his manor so suddenly. We talk a little and he's a descent guy to talk with, as long as you don't disrupt his work or he'll go verrückten on you."

"Everyone be quiet!" Ludwig roared across the room. "We will postponed our today's discussion and proceed to our new topic."

Everyone became silence by the German and proceeded to sit down and listen.

Ludwig cleared his throat. "We all know that Herr Kirkland was responsible for summoning these people into our world, am I correct?" he stated.

Arthur moved his head away. "It wasn't my fault," he said. "Besides, my intention was to turn Francis into a Frog, that's all."

"Hey!" Francis protested.

"As I was saying" Ludwig continued, slightly impatient. "Herr Kirkland accidentally summoned into this people into our world. Now tell me: where did all of you lot landed?"

"Arthur's pigpen in London, England" Elizabeth replied dryly.

"That's a basement, woman!" Arthur corrected.

"Monsieur Bonnefoy's estate in Geneva, France" Françoise answered.

"Comrade Braginski's house in Russia" Anya responded.

"Wang's restaurant at Shanghai" Chun-Yan said

"Alfred's awesome condo in New York" Emily declared.

"Feliciano's chateau in Florence" Alice spoke airily

"Honda-kun's house in Osaka" Sakura replied.

"Herr Ludwig's manor at Frankfurt" Monika retorted.

"So this I conclude," Ludwig explained. "These people will stay for the time being until Herr Kirkland will solve this predicament as part of his responsibility. Hence that these people are already here, we will make them feel comfortable as soon as we can."

Everyone in the room cried out excitedly by Ludwig's decision. The only person who wasn't part of the excitement was Arthur himself. Elizabeth noticed Arthur's uneasiness and became quietly concerned about it.

"What's your problem you fool?"

_**It looks like the problem of having the cast of Nyotalia seems to be not much of a predicament as Arthur as he thought. Or does he? Find out at the next chapter of HetaliaxNyotalia: Two Worlds Collide!**_

_** Comments and reviews are welcome**_


	5. Bonding Time

HetaliaxNyotalia: Two Words Collide Chapter V  
Bonding Time

After the meeting, Ludwig, Feliciano, and Kiku went to the Beilshimdt Manor with their female counterparts for a picnic.

The backyard of Ludwig may not be big but it is rather spacious. A garden of roses, tulips, gardenias and all sort of flowers were blooming beautifully. The grass flowed calmly as the wind blew serenely. Oak trees around the backyard rustled, the leaves fell slowly yet tranquilly to the ground. The sun shines brightly at the blue sky.

"I've heard that you went along with Alice a few days ago" Ludwig said casually, holding his beer mug.

"Si!" Feliciano responded with a grin. "She and I cook together for this occasion, Mister Ludwig, even though I didn't ask for her help. It was so nice for her."

He waved at Alice and her group. Alice waved back with a fork of spaghetti.

"How about you Honda?" Ludwig asked.

"Not quite at first though" Kiku replied, drinking his Oolong tea.

He raised an eyebrow. "How come?"

"Sakura-chan ambushed me, thinking that I took her house. I manage to repered the ambushed and explained the situation to her. After that, I let her stay at my house for the time being, making her feer right at home."

"What about you Mister Ludwig?" Feliciano asked curiously.

Ludwig drank his beer with one gulp. "I have no idea" he replied quizzically.

Suddenly, the glass double doors smashed open, revealing two people. One, a male, wore a black collared shirt with yellow undershirt, black pants and leather shoes. His snow-white hair is messed up and he made a mischievous smile.

The other one, a female, wore black and white long sleeve shirt with suspenders, black skirt, and long boots. Her white hair is wild and holds the guy around his shoulders.

"Hey little brother!" the guy called, his German accent is thick yet high pitched.

"Yo sis!" the girl shouted.

"Gilbert" Ludwig muttered in an annoyed tone. "What brings you here? I thought you're going to annoy Herr Roderiech."

"Why, don't you want to see your own brother?" Gilbert said. "I was about to go see Rodereich when I saw the awesome female version of me!" Gilbert is the older brother of Ludwig. He takes pride on himself and he loves to think that he is awesome. He used to be part of Ludwig's circle until he became bored and quitted.

"Hey, I'm Julia Jaspers" the girl greeted coolly, posing with a victory sign.

Ludwig sighed. "Well, if you want to join the party" he said. "Be my guest. But don't-"

"Did you bring three barrels of beer?" Gilbert interrupted. "'Cause we Germans love a drinking contest. Bring over the Fraulein here."

"Hey sis!" Julia shouted. "Your boyfriend here is joining a drinking contest. I dare you to drink till you drop."

Monika spewed her drink and was later dragged by Julia.

"Why am I suddenly dragged by my overly-hyperactive sister?" Monika wondered.

"Don't ask me," Ludwig muttered.

"Let the awesome match begin!" Julia and Gilbert cried in unison.

A few hours later…

Gilbert, Julia, Ludwig and Monika lied down on the soft grass sleeping soundly on the night sky. Gilbert downed six mugs of beer before he passed out. Julia drank at least seven more mugs before she collapse. As for Ludwig and Monika, they manage to drink ten to fifteen mugs before they fainted.

Feliciano and Alice dozed of in a nearby tree after they finish their fifth plate of spaghetti and drank a little bit of Italian wine.

For Kiku and Sakura, they too stayed near a tree, still awake. They looked at the rising moon in the night sky. Stars twinkled brightly as the two observed quietly.

"The sky is beautiful right?" Kiku wondered thoughtfully.

"Hai" Sakura replied. "Can I ask you a question Kiku-kun?"

"Go on…"

"Why did you let me stay at your house, despite that I forcefully take it away?"

Kiku thought for a while. "Well" he said. "Even though you actually did try to take it away by force, I consider you as a guest in my household and you agreed."

Sakura closed her eyes and leaned on Kiku's shoulder, much to his surprise. She hummed a Japanese song beautifully and he intently listened the song. After that, Sakura stop singing and opened her eyes.

"Kiku-kun?"

She later found out that Kiku is leaning on her shoulder, sleeping peacefully. Sakura smiled faintly and held Kiku's hand and slumbered away.

"You are as beautiful as the Cherry Blossom in the night sky," Kiku muttered.

Sakura heard what Kiku said and blushed, knowing that he likes her.

_**Be ready for the next chapter of HetaliaxNyotalia: Two Worlds Collide!**_

_***Comments and reviews are welcome**_


	6. Mission Impossible

HetaliaxNyotalia: Two Worlds Collide Chapter VI  
Mission Impossible

"Eduard (Estonia), Ravis (Latvia), and Toris (Lithuania)" Ivan called. "Can you take care of Anya while I go to Moscow? I have business to attend to."

The three flinched. "S-sure…" they responded nervously.

Ivan smiled. "Now if I see her being intimidated by someone or getting herself injured," he warned. "I'll send all three of you to the mines to work there twenty-four/seven, ok?"

He left, whistling a tune while the three gulped.

Eduard von Bock is a cunning computer technician of Ivan. Though he has wits in avoiding Ivan, Eduard is still intimidated by Ivan's presence. He loves computers and is known to buy mochi in the Internet.

Ravis Galante is a young underling of Ivan. Very sensitive, he follows Ivan's orders blindly. He tries to oppose his orders but fails miserably.

Toris Laurinaitis is also an underling of Ivan and oldest of the three. He used to be a partner of a local company until Ivan bought the company. Gentle and shy, he is often relied by Ivan in various affairs and the unluckiest of the trio.

They both stared at Anya curiously. "She doesn't seem scary" Eduard thought.

"She doesn't look frightening," Ravis pondered.

"And not that menacing" Toris added.

"He-hello" Anya greeted. "I am Anya Trotsky. Please to meet you."

"She nice after all" the three agreed. "Unlike Comrade Ivan…"

"Greetings, Mistress" they greeted. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

Anya thought for a while. "Actually, I want to go outside and see the terrain of Comrade Ivan" she said, smiling at them.

* * *

Anya and the three went outside to Ivan's garden. Again, it isn't that big, compared to Ludwig's backyard, but it is actually beautiful. The leaves of the deciduous trees were filled with snow. A small gazebo was placed in the middle of the snow-covered grass and a garden of Ivan's favorite flowers, a sunflower, was planted. It was cloudy and bits of snowflakes fell from the sky.

"I didn't know that Comrade Ivan loves sunflowers" Anya remarked, smelling the sunflowers.

"Comrade Ivan bought those sunflowers in the south," Toris said. "He too loves the smell of those flowers."

Ravis walk towards Anya with a cup of tea and poured it for her. "Would you like a cup of tea Mistress?" he asked shyly.

Anya gratefully took the tea and drank. "Thank you Comrade Ravis" she said thankfully. "That was rather sweet of you."

Behind the bushes, a young man was hiding. He wears dark clothes consisting a winter jacket and snow boots. He has pale blond hair and he looks at Anya with dark intent of his bloody purple eyes. He jumps from his hiding place and chases her like a mad dog.

"Sister Anya" he wailed, his voice has a dark demeanor. "Let us be together as one!"

Another one jumps from the bushes, this time a female. She wears a dark blue maid outfit and heeled shoes with black stockings. She has long pale blond hair, the same as the young man, with a bow tie on her head and blue eyes staring straight at Anya with a malicious aura a hundred times worse as Ivan.

"How dare you take away Ivan from me?" she demanded in a scary voice, her tone is low.

"Yikes, it's Natalia Arlovskaya (Belarus)!" Eduard and Ravis shrieked.

"But who is that guy?" Toris questioned with a hint of jealousy.

Natalia Arlovskaya is a tenacious and strong lover/sister of Ivan. She has incestious love for Ivan, so great that she even threatens him to marry him one day, to his horror. Whoever tries to befriend or even talks to Ivan (In regardless of gender) will suffer her wrath. She is also Toris' crush but she loathes the underling.

"EEEK!" Anya screamed horrifyingly. "It's Nicolai Makarov (Belarus)!"

She ran so fast that she entered the house quickly and shut the door locked.

Nicolai stared down at Eduard, Ravis, and Toris. "So the three of you are responsible of keeping way Anya from me, are you?" he accused.

"No, no, no!" Eduard and Ravis lied, completely terrified.

"Yes we are!" Toris suddenly replied defiantly without thinking. "We swore to Ivan that no harm shall be done to Mistress Anya."

"So Ivan was responsible, eh?" Natalia wondered.

Nicolai's eyes glowed bloody red. "Face my wrath, fool!" he cried, charging at Toris with knives on both of his hands.

Despite being the gentle and shy type, Toris defended himself with his fists. He dodges the fast stabs and slash of Nicolai. He may look weak at first; Toris was an excellent boxer before he moved to the company of Ivan.

Like a ninja, Nicolai jumps high in the air like an acrobat, dodging Toris' punches. To his mistake, Toris made a jumping uppercut, hitting Nicolai in the stomach in the process. He falls on the ground, moaning in pain.

"You won't see the last of me," Nicolai said coldly.

He soon disappears to the forest.

"That was good Toris" Eduard commented, impressed.

"How did you do that?" Ravis asked, wanting to know about Toris' skills.

Toris scratches his head, blushing. "I used to be a street fighter before, partnering with Feliks Łukasiewicz (Poland) as my coach before we moved into a business industry" he replied.

Then, his eyes shined brightly. "Oh Natalia" he said sweetly. "Let's have a date under the full moon."

Unknown to him, Natalia left him mysteriously, leaving the daydreamer and the two confused guys alone.

* * *

Meanwhile in Moscow, Russia, Ivan left his office with a happy face. "I wonder what I'll do today," he said. "Drink vodka in the local pub or torture my associates?"

Behind him, Natalia stalks him quietly. "Let us become one" she muttered.

When Ivan heard her, his once happy face became a mask of horror. "G-go a-a-away!" he stammered.

He tried to run away but Natalia chases him like a hyena chasing its prey. "Why are you running away?" she demanded in a scary voice.

* * *

It has been ten days since Ivan left. The place was quiet but Eduard, Ravis, and Toris enjoyed with Anya. Without the presence of Nicolai, the place was peaceful.

One day, Ivan returned, sulking and tired from Natalia's usual obsessive chase. "Did you take care of Anya?" he asked.

"Yes Comrade" the three replied, grinning.

Ivan smiled, knowing his "trustful" underlings took care of her.

"Comrade Ivan!" Anya cried, dashing towards him.

Unexpectedly, she tripped and landed on her head. When she faced Ivan, her head had a huge bruise. She then cried.

Ivan's smile turned into a frown, a malicious aura appeared. "I thought you took care of her?"

"W-we did not know Comrade Ivan," they reasoned. "It was sudden."

"I understand," he said. "But you will perform the Nut Cracker to cheer her up. Do you agree Comrade Anya?"

"Da" Anya responded tearfully.

The three shuddered. "Comrade Anya is not nice after all" they concluded humiliatingly.

_**What will be the next chapter of the story? Find out at the next HetaliaxNyotalia: Two Worlds Collide!**_

_***You know what name I came up for the male version of Belarus? I dare you readers to guess! There are no wrong answers.**_

_**Comments and Reviews are welcome **_


	7. Diner Dash!

HetaliaxNyotalia: Two Worlds Collide Chapter VI  
Diner Dash!

_**Before I start writing, I want you readers to know that this is purely AU or Alternate Universe, according to a comment that was sent to me via email because, from what I thought of, the world of Hetalia is sort off about business and economy. I'll probably add that later.  
Of course, there are some characters, like the Baltic from the previous chapter for example, have a some information that I do not know (except for Estonia's last name, von Bock; I'll fix that later) so forgive me if my information is inaccurate. The information I looked at was the Hetalia Archives and several other sites like Tumblr for the information about Nyotalia. Please enjoy the chapter and I appreciate the comments and reviews given to me. I wish I could reply the review was given to me, but I'm a bit busy at work right now.**_

At the huge kitchen in the Thousand Year Dynasty at Shanghai, China, Wang marches side by side with face of determination. The cooks, waiters and waitresses, and cleaners, including Chun-Yan, waited for his words put into action.

"Cooks, waiters, waitress, and cleaners" Wang finally said in a brave voice. "It is time for us to serve the People what they want."

"Cooks" he pointed at the cooks. "They want is food they order. Siomai, siopaos, noodles, and bulgogi, whatever it is on the menu, it's still our duty to serve what they want."

"Waiters and Waitresses" he eyed at the waiters and the waitresses. "Write down the People's words in the notepad so we won't forget their orders."

"Cleaners" he again pointed at the cleaners. "It is your job to clean the grime of the People. We don't want them to see the mess what the People left. Do you all understand?"

They all stand firm and saluted at Wang with determination sparked in their eyes. "Shi! For the People!" they cried with pride.

The staff started to get to work furiously. The waiters and waitresses started to wait near the entrance. The cooks made tons of Chinese cuisine in their woks and pans. The cleaners clean the dishes quickly.

Wang stepped outside the kitchen, smelling the fresh scent of air fresheners while Chun-Yan followed. "Be ready," he said.

"Ready for what?" she asked, clueless.

"The calm of the storm" Wang replied.

Truth to be told, the whole restaurant is unusually quiet. Not a single sound was heard. Chun-Yan began to sweat a little, knowing what Wang meant.

Suddenly, the sound of a million footsteps was heard, trampling towards the restaurant and the double doors open, revealing customers, both local and foreigners, entered the premises.

"Whoa" was the only comment Chun-Yan made.

"Well, it's time for you to do the job" Wang reminded.

He then shoves the now surprised Chun-Yan to the customers. Chun-Yan had to listen to the customers' jabber of their orders, some even talk not in her language (luckily for her, Chun-Yan is multilingual; she can understand and speak any foreign language they hit her).

By the time she finished, Chun-Yan had to run towards the kitchen to cook. She had to roast a duck, make some chow-fan, grill fish, and steamed squid. Again, Chun-Yan had to sprint back to the customers and give them what they wanted.

After the customers finish their meal, they pay the bill they ate and left. Some gave Chun-Yan tips, which she delightfully took it. Chun-Yan then took the dirty dishes and scamper back to the kitchen, cleaning them until not a single microorganism appeared in her eyes.

* * *

After nine hours of hardships, the Thousand Year Dynasty is closed for a day. All of the workers left the restaurant, knowing that their job was finish for a day. Wang sits on a table, wearing glasses as he compute the sales of his restaurant while Chun-Yan leaned on the table, tired.

"It looks like you've done your job" Wang said, taking off his glasses. "Now, it is time for us to look at our fortune cookies."

He walks to a jar of newly cooked fortune cookies and took a piece. Wang breaks the cookie, pulls out a piece of paper and ate the remains of the cookie.

"Ah that taste good" Wang said. "Now what is my daily fortune?"

He reads the paper but his face became horrified. "What?!" he cried in disbelief. "'You will be stalked by Ivan?!' Seriously?"

"Ooh what about me?" Chun-Yan asked, waving her hand.

Wang gestured her to take a fortune cookie. Chun-Yan then skipped towards a jar of fortune cookies and took one out. Afterwards, she read a piece of paper after eating the cookie.

"It seems that good fortune has brought me to this restaurant" Chun-Yan said, grinning like a child.

"What does it say?"

"Luck will rain down on the person reading this by the next day."

"What?!"

Wang attempts to grab Chun-Yan's fortune but fails miserably when the wind suddenly blew the fortune away. Wang falls to the ground, sulking away.

"Of all the misfortunes, why me?" Wang cried in despair.

Chun-Yan pats him on the shoulder. "It's just only a fortune" she said reassuringly.

Wang sniffed. "I hope you're right" he said. "Now if you excuse me, I'll have to go to and have Mister Panda comfort me."

He walks to the doors, leaving Chun-Yan all alone. "I'm not quite sure Mister Panda would comfort you," she said cautiously.

* * *

The next day, Ivan was hiding in a panda suit, freaking Wang out of his wits and causing him to be absent for one whole day for being paranoid. But on the upside, Chun-Yan made the Thousand Year Dynasty a prosperous restaurant, satisfying the customers' needs. As for Ivan, he was happy, JUST happy, seeing Wang's terrified face.

_**Be ready for more chapters in HetaliaxNyotalia: Two worlds collide!**_

_**Comments and reviews are welcome**_


	8. The Sad Truth

HetaliaxNyotalia: Two Worlds Collide Chapter VIII  
The Sad Truth

A day before Arthur Kirkland and Elizabeth Foster left the United Kingdom, Arthur was at the basement, looking for an answer to his question: what kind of magical incantation did he invoke that summoned his female version and perhaps his associates also?

Arthur looks for the answer with use of his dusty spell books that are found in his bookshelf. If there were any spells that don't fit his problems, he would simply throw it away and grunt in frustration, leaving the book in a mess.

As he looks at the last spell book of the bookshelf, Arthur turns the page quickly as he interprets everything from its contents until the reaches the final page. Arthur then reads it in his mind:

"Educ tua alteratorum sui: Bring forth thy altered self."

"It looks like I made a mistake," he said to himself. "I was suppose to say 'Educ tua ranam inimicum tuum: Bring forth thy frog to thy enemy'."

His eyes continue to probe the spell until something caught his eyes:

"The spell will bring forth the alternate version of the user from another world" the text stated. "There are 50/50 chance that the user will summon multiple versions of the known people the user knows, either personally or barely known.

"Once summon, the time span of the alternate versions is 2 months. The user must bring back the alternate versions back to their respective world **immediately**. If the user does not bring the alternate versions back to their respective world, the alternate versions will disappear forever, causing an imbalance of two worlds and thus annihilating the user and the people the user knew."

Arthur closes the book. "If I can't bring back Elizabeth to her world" he thought. "I might as well be destroyed. That is pretty ironic; I was about to turn Francis into a frog. But instead, I summoned a female version of myself."

He opens the book again. "Now what is the name of the incantation?"

As he turns again to the last page, Arthur noticed that there was a rip in the page. "What in God's name is this?" he cried furiously. "Who ripped the page of this book? Why didn't I notice that?"

Arthur sighed. "It looks like I'm in a bind," he said. "I have to keep this a secret from everyone, including Elizabeth."

* * *

"Hey have you been sleeping in a rock?" Alfred asked curiously. He pokes Arthur in the head with a stick.

Arthur leans on a table, dozing off. He recently looked at the Internet for a counter-spell so late that he realized that he used his laptop for more than eight hours. Alfred decided to pop by in his place for a friendly visit with Francis.

Francis smirked. "I got a better idea."

He leaned closer to Arthur's face. "Hey master Arthur" he called, trying to imitate Elizabeth's voice. "I'm going to spell bind you with my words… coming out of my mouth." Francis licked his lips loudly.

Arthur's eyes opened in an instant. "What?!" he shrieked, red faced.

He sees Francis' face and starts to grab him by the collar. "How dare you insult me by imitating Elizabeth's voice! How dare you, you love-sick French connoisseur freakazoid!"

"Oh it seems you're trying to sexually frustrate me, monami?" Francis sneered, the fact that Arthur is chocking him in a merciless fashion.

Elizabeth was just walking through the hallway when she saw Arthur and Francis fighting in the living room. This made her summon her paper fan and whacked the heads of Francis and Arthur out of annoyance while Alfred laughed good-heartedly, not knowing the situation whatsoever.

"Ow!" Arthur cried in pain. "What was that for?"

"You're creating a ruckus next door," Elizabeth snapped. "I can even hear your pitiful whine upstairs."

"Well it's not my fault," he reasoned. "Frog face just woke me up to death."

Elizabeth eyed at Francis with a straight face and whacked him until a huge lump appeared in his long, fabulous blond hair. "You remind me a bit of Françoise," she said harshly. "She often teases and flirts everyone else."

"It seems that you and Arthur have some sort of relationship, Mademoiselle" Francis said, rubbing his lump.

Arthur and Elizabeth looked at each other for a brief moment before looking away for each other, blushing. "No we're not," they said.

"By the way Alfred" Arthur said to Alfred who was eating a cheeseburger. "Why are you and Frog face here at my house?"

Alfred tries to reply to Arthur but he still chews on the cheeseburger and talks with his mouth full.

"You know I don't understand while you still wolfing down that cholesterol bomb."

Alfred finishes his cheeseburger and slurps on a Coke with a straw. Though some words were understandable while he slurps, he continues to mumble uselessly.

"Will you finish your soft drink right away?" Arthur demanded impatiently.

Alfred burped loudly. "Now that's the best Macdonald's cheeseburger," he said absent-mindedly.

"Why are you and Frog face here in the first place?"

He scratches his head. "I forgot…"

"How on earth did you forget why you're supposed to be here then?"

"Well I for one went to London to have a friendly visit with my dear rival" Francis responded curtly. "Then I saw Monsieur Alfred going to your house with his blond companion."

"I almost forgot about that," Alfred said. "Me and Amelia were around the block to visit you that's all."

"Where is she then?" Elizabeth asked. "The girl can pop out of nowhere with a burger on her hand."

"Hey guys!" Amelia greeted with a burger on her hand.

"See?"

"Oh I forgot to mention something," Alfred said. "I was thinking we could have a drink at the local pub down town."

"You know I don't want to drink like last time, you ass hat," Arthur reminded.

"Well you're the one who suggested me to have a drink with you. Besides, one drink wouldn't hurt that's all."

"Elizabeth could join too," Amelia suggested. "She gets high whenever she drank booze the last time she want to have a drink with me."

"I don't want to talk about it" Elizabeth said abruptly, embarrassed.

Alfred grabbed Arthur by the sleeve. "Let's go then!" he insisted.

Amelia did the same to Elizabeth and they both ran outside like the speed of sound.

Francis was just standing on the living room with a rose on his hand. "It seems that Monsieur Kirkland and Mademoiselle have a lot in common then," he observed while he sniffed the rose.

As he walks towards the door, he steps on a piece of paper found on the floor. He picks it up and reads what it says:

"Revertatur a undi veniste: Return From whence you came."

"Just another Arthur's strange jibber-jabber" he said, putting the piece of paper in his pocket and steps outside.

* * *

Even just finishing a glass, Arthur and Elizabeth became intoxicated that they cussed a lot and sang like a drunken pirate literally at the pub. Alfred and Amelia were just chilling at the side, observing the duo with amusement. Francis, who was joining the party, playfully strips down Arthur but Elizabeth whacked him mercilessly with a paper fan, still drunk.

After the fiasco mellowed down, Francis and Arthur were outside the pub. Despite their unending rivalry between them, Francis and Arthur have a mutual respect for each other. Elizabeth was snoozing on a table inside the pub while Alfred and Amelia were singing in the karaoke, playing Bruno Mars' The lazy Song.

"Hey Arthur" Francis said. "I found this piece of useless paper found in your house and I wonder if it's part of your silly spell books."

He took out a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to Arthur. "It's in Latin and I don't have the slightest idea nor do I care what it means."

Arthur took a moment to read the paper. "This is the spell I was looking for!"

"Spell? Do kindly enlighten me before I realized that your still a sober."

Arthur looked away. "You wouldn't understand…"

Francis looked at him suspiciously. "I don't think this is helping. Either you're still drunk from the whisky or you're hiding something."

He leaned closer to Arthur. "Tell me now" he whispered

"Oh hell no! It has got nothing to do with the our alternate versions!" Arthur blurted angrily then clasps his mouth.

"So it seems that our little Englishman has finally told his answer" Francis said. "Monsieur Beilshmidt stated that you are responsible for solving this predicament, am I correct?"

"Since when did you become serious about this?"

"I don't know. Well, if it's your choice then, be my guest."

Francis walks away from the pub, slightly drunk and wobbling a little bit.

Arthur looks at the note for a moment. "Why do I have a feeling that I want to let Elizabeth stay?" he thought. "This does not make any sense at all…"

In the distance, Elizabeth, being half asleep, looked up on the window and saw Arthur's trouble face.

"What is wrong with you Arthur?"

_**It seems that Arthur has found the problem and the solution but why is he hesitating? Find out at the next HetaliaxNyotalia: Two Worlds Collide!**_

_**Comments and reviews are welcome**_


	9. Consequence

HetaliaxNyotalia: Two Worlds Collide Chapter IX  
Consequence

In Zurich, Austria, a magnificent yet old castle owned by a former mentor of Ludwig stands beautifully on top of the mountain. Its architecture is Romanesque design and it matches the mood in the afternoon. The castle looks down at the rural town nearby and the sound of the piano was heard, playing a classical tune accompanied by a violin, echoing through the mountain.

Inside of the castle, a gentleman, in an age of no less than forty years old, wears glasses and a Victorian styled outfit, plays the grand piano with a woman, perhaps the same age as the gentleman and wears the same style as he, playing the violin.

"You've played 'The Double Violin Concerto' by Bach quite excellently" Rodereich remarked, his voice has a rich German accent. "It appears that you, Herrin Annaliese Leonskaja (Austria), have a good taste in music."

Rodereich Edelstein is a former mentor and friend of Ludwig Beilshmidt, and often a target of humiliation of his elder brother Gilbert. He has an air of nobility and is very careful in his surroundings. He possesses a musical talent and often plays the grand piano in his spare time.

Annaliese bowed in gratitude. "You too are the same Meister Edelstein," she said, her voice too is soft and swift. "You synchronized your piano skill with my violin perfectly."

Then, the double doors smashed open, revealing an overly hyper Gilbert and Julia, followed by Ludwig and Monika.

"Hello Meister Edelstein" Ludwig responded politely. He wears a deep brown suit with a matching tie and a white dress shirt, which he usual wears during every summit he attends.

"Herrin Leonskaja" Monika greeted. She wears a brown coat with a white long sleeved blouse and a black skirt. She still wears green headphones and a beret.

"Wazzup Ricky!" Gilbert greeted like a gangster. "It looks like you are playing your lame piano with a sexy hot chick over there."

"That's the nerdy Annaliese I was talking about" Julia added teasingly. "She may be beautiful but she is such a smart ass."

"Ok enough you two" Rodereich commanded. "I am here to speak with your brother and his counterpart privately if you please."

"Never!" they responded in unison.

"Julia" Monika warned.

All of the sudden, something hit Gilbert directly to the face; the force was so strong that he flew straight outside of Rodereich's castle and fell down to the forest. Julia's jaw was open and looked directly at the attacker.

The attacker wears a white long sleeved frilled blouse with a black vest, red long dress with a ribbon on the back and boots. She has long flowing brown hair with a yellow flower hairpin and kind emerald eyes. She clenches an iron pan on her hand and a terrifying aura appeared, scaring the wits of Julia and Ludwig flinch in surprise

"Err… Frau Héderváry" Ludwig called, trying to calm down the attacker. "I think you let Gilbert flew down to the nearest village."

Elizabeta blinked. "I'm sorry Ludwig" she apologized. "It's just that Gil insulted Rodereich as usual."

Elizabeta Héderváry is a former wife of Rodereich and a rival of Gilbert. She has a flare for gossip and has a tendency to show up whenever something involves anything yaoi. Even though she and Rodereich were divorced, Elizabeta tries her best to reunite with him.

"Now if you don't mind" Rodereich interrupted, clearly impatient (and intimidated by Elizabeta's frying pan). "Me, Ludwig, and our counterparts, plus Daniel Houdini (Hungary), will discuss some important matters regarding business."

Elizabeta pouted. "Why Daniel?" she questioned. "Why not me? Am I not that important to you?"

"Enough Elizabeta" he said finally. "This is a private discussion. Now, if you please guide Fraulein Jaspers outside before Gilbert starts to burst into the double doors and cause much havoc in the music room."

Elizabeta took one last look and walks away, pulling Julia outside the music room. She glanced at Rodereich before closing the door.

* * *

"It looks like we have some sort of a problem here," Rodereich stated gravely.

"What sort of a problem?" Ludwig asked. "Is it the reason why you called me here to Zurich?"

Annaliese nodded. "Yes Herr Beilshmidt. Meister Edelstein requests your presence in Zurich."

"As you can see Ludwig" Rodereich explained. "There is some sort of ominous feeling around us and it greatly disturbs me."

"Oh?" Monika muttered. "Is it that ominous?"

"It seems so" a voice said, the tone is very calm and cool.

Everyone turned to the source of the voice and saw a handsome young man sitting at the windowsill. He wears a white long sleeve shirt with a brown vest and a large loose bowtie, green pants and loafers. He has long light brown hair tied into a ponytail and his irresistible green eyes looks back at the group, especially Annaliese.

"Daniel" Annaliese said rather sternly. "I did not expect you to be here. I thought you went to the village to pick up some groceries."

Daniel chuckled. "Of course I did" he answered, showing a plastic bag filled with goods. "I also happen to see a white haired man grumbling all over the street, something about being beaten by a girl."

Ludwig sighed. "Gilbert."

Rodereich cleared his throat. "This is a serious matter," he said. "I know it may be ridiculous but it is true. From what I heard, you told Herr Kirkland to come up a solution to solve this. It is said he is well versed in the arts of magic."

"Yes indeed Meister" Ludwig replied. "He is indeed well versed in magic and I instructed him to find a probable answer to this predicament but I doubt that the Englishman will cooperate because of his 'tsunadere' nature."

Monika bit her lip. "I'm sure Herr Kirkland will come up something," she said. "I don't like this 'ominous' feeling Meister Edelstein is talking."

Annaliese patted her shoulder. "Do not worry Fraulein Monika," she said reassuringly.

"I forgot to mention something," Ludwig said. "How did this problem happen?"

Daniel stood up from the windowsill. "It happened just two weeks ago…"

* * *

2 weeks ago, nothing has change in the Edelstein Castle, except the forest around the mountain. The leaves of the trees turned into bright orange and fell towards the ground. Squirrels began to grab acorns and ran to their homes for the upcoming winter. A group of deer ran across the mountains majestically. Autumn then was near.

As usual, Rodereich is playing Beethoven's Fur Elise on his grand piano. His fingers tapped every single black and white key on the piano, producing a melodic resonance across the room. Accompanying him was Annaliese, who was playing the violin. The sound of her violin, every string she strung, made a beautiful sound, synchronizing with Rodereich's piano.

At the sidelines, Elizabeta, then wearing a maid green dress with a white apron and a headscarf, listened the pleasing sound of the two playing while Daniel closes his eyes and leans on the wall; he too hears the gentle melody.

Suddenly, Elizabeta black out and fell from the floor and at the same time, Annaliese drops her violin and fainted. Immediately, Rodereich and Daniel came towards them. Their eyes were closed shut and their expression was painful.

Rodereich held Elizabeta in the arms, shaking her to wake up. "Elizabeta!' he called desperately.

Daniel ran towards Annaliese and holds her by the arm. "Annaliese!" he cried.

Her eyes opened instantly. "Rodereich!" she sobbed, tears fell from her eyes and hugs Rodereich's jacket.

Annaliese woke up with a start.

"What happened?" Rodereich demanded in a worried tone.

"Perhaps we should let them rest for a while Meister Edelstein" Daniel said. "Before we ask them questions."

Rodereich looked at Daniel for a moment and nodded. "Agreed" he said.

* * *

Rodereich's bedroom is like a king's quarters: his bed can fit for a king, its pillows are soft and the blankets are made out of fine silk. The wallpapers are red and its design have small golden spades in it. His desk is made out of mahogany and has only a few papers in it, perhaps he was working on something.

Rodereich and Daniel placed Annaliese and Elizabeta on the bed to let them rest.

"Now tell me Elizabeta" Rodereich said. "What made you black out all of the sudden?"

"I do not know" Elizabeta responded, breathing hardly. "But I felt that I was going to die..." A tear fell from her eyes and Rodereich gave her a piece of tissue paper. "Am I going to die Rodereich?"

He shook his head. "No you are not."

"How about you Annaliese?" Daniel asked anxiously.

Annaliese's face darken. "I don't know the answer of your question Daniel" she replied. "I do know is that I felt that I was disappearing in front of you..."

There was silence in the bedroom and Rodereich and Daniel looked at each other in concern. "This is not good" Rodereich. "I'll better call Ludwig from Germany."

"Why?"

"Because he knows when the gender versions of ourselves appeared. I should also call Herr Kirkland because he is the one responsible for bringing you lot into this world."

* * *

Back to the present...

"I tried to call Herr Kirkland but it seems he won't answer" Rodereich said.

"I don't see why we won't allow Frau Héderváry to join the discussion though," Ludwig said, realizing that Elizabeta did not join the discussion. "She could elaborate this ominous feeling she felt quite clearly."

"I should apologize to her," Rodereich said in a sad voice. "I should not send her out. I was worried about her. I'm scared that she'll die in front of me."

He took of his eyeglasses and covered his face with his hand. Ludwig approaches him and pats him on the shoulder.

"As Herrin Leonskaja said," Ludwig said. "Do not worry."

Rodereich looked at Ludwig, a hopeful expression appeared in his face. "Thank you friend."

"I'm pretty sure Herr Kirkland has a solution for this" Monika said.

_**The after effects of the spell are starting! Will after effects be the same to the rest of the Hetalia and Nyotalia cast? Find out at the next chapter of HetaliaxNyotalia: Two Worlds Collide!**_

_***I had the opportunity to correct my mistakes from the previous chapters of the story thanks to the eyes (and comments) of KimchiTangerine. I really appreciate the reviews given to me. If there are any mistakes, I'll gladly fix it anytime.**_

_** I also added two last names of famous people I used for Annaliese and Daniel:**_

_**- Leonskaja (Elisabeth Leonskaja, Russian pianist who moved to Austria)**_

_**- Houdini (Harry Houdini, famous Hungarian born American escape artist)**_

_**Comments and reviews are welcome**_


	10. Truth Revealed

HetaliaxNyotalia: Two Worlds Collide Chapter X  
Truth Revealed

In Francis' residence at Geneva, France, Françoise drank a glass of Brandy in the afternoon with Francis. After he went to the United Kingdom just to visit Arthur (and unexpectedly, Alfred and Amelia), Francis returned to his abode. As for Françoise, she stayed at Francis' mansion.

"So how's your trip in London?" Françoise asked.

Francis chuckled light heartedly. "Well I did 'play' around with Monsieur Kirkland a little" he replied, winking at Françoise. "Until I got whacked by Mademoiselle Foster…"

"Ah, Elizabeth as usual…"

"Any who" he continued. "Monsieur Kirkland found a way to return to your world."

"Do tell" Françoise said, interested in the topic. "So why didn't he do it right away?"

Francis smirked. "I don't know," he answered. "But I do know is that-"

"- Monsieur Kirkland is in hearts with Elizabeth" she finished with a giggle. "This is cute! Who knew?"

"I know!" Francis said excitedly. "He really does! And I thought they hated each. I find it ironic really."

"I wonder if Elizabeth knew that already."

* * *

Back at London, England, Arthur is snoozing away in his couch with newspaper covering his face. He snored so loudly it echoed through out the room.

Hearing Arthur's snores clearly infuriated her. "Wake up!" she shouted.

Arthur jumped from his couch and fell from the carpet. "What is it woman?" he demanded.

"I can hear your snorts at the hallway so loud as if the pigs were eating their dinner voraciously" Elizabeth replied coldly.

There was an awkward silence in the living room. Both of them stared at each other for a long time while the flying mint bunny was flying around, its wings flapped and circled around the living room.

Elizabeth gaze at Arthur with a concern look on her face. "Why do you always a troubled look?" she observed thoughtfully. "Whenever I'm not around, you always have a dilemma written all over your forehead. What is the problem?"

"It's none of your business" Arthur answered, not looking at her. "Why is it a big deal to you?"

But he smirk all of the sudden. "Why, are you concerned about me?"

Elizabeth stuttered backwards, shaking her hands. "W-what?!" she mumbled embarrassingly. "I am just concerned that whenever I see your face, you seem troubled, **very **troubled."

But her face became beet red. "But that doesn't mean that I actually cared about you" Elizabeth said impatiently. "Just shut up and answer the damn question idiot!"

Her loud ranting rang the ears of Arthur and he was completely annoyed (and embarrassed) by Elizabeth's question. "I told you it's none of your business" was his only reply.

Elizabeth slapped him in the face. "Tell me the truth!" she demanded.

This greatly surprised Arthur and he massages his cheek to ease the pain. He simply stared at her with a blank looked.

"Why are you keeping secrets from me?" she questioned, her eyes threatened to flow with tears. "You know I am you, right? At least explain to me. I am very worried about you…"

Arthur closed his eyes. "I found the spell to return all of you back to your world," he answered.

"Then why didn't you tell me or that bratwurst-loving German?"

"Because…" he spoke but his words are filled with jumbles. "…I want you to stay… here."

When he said that, memories, like a film, appeared around the room. It shows them, together with their friends and associates, plus their gender versions of themselves, hanging out together:

Francis is seen with Françoise drinking Brandy and gossiping about Arthur and Elizabeth just now. Alfred ate a lot of hamburgers together with Amelia who was eating frankfurters topped with mayonnaise, ketchup and all sorts of condiments. Ivan and Anya were amusingly watching his subjects performing the Swan Lake. Wang and Chun-Yan were in a major frenzy, serving up the dishes to their customers.

Feliciano and Alice were singing in the kitchen while they are cooking up pastas. Ludwig and Monika, for some reason, are cleaning the house intensely when Gilbert and Julia crashed into the manor and made it into a wreck. Kiku and Sakura simply sat together at his backyard, gazing at the garden.

But all of the sudden, Arthur felt an electrifying feeling from his chest and fell to is knees. The background of memories soon shattered like glass and it reverts back to the living room. He presses his hand on his chest to ease the pain and is breathing hardly.

Elizabeth held him tight. "Arthur!" she cried.

"Here…" Arthur croaked.

He handed over a piece of paper containing the incantation. "What is this?" she asked.

She scanned the paper quickly. "A spell?" At a time like this?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes" he responded painfully.

With these words, he fainted on Elizabeth's lap.

_**Arthur manages to tell the truth to Elizabeth but blacks out, not knowing the consequences of the spell. Will Elizabeth and her associates go back to their world? Find out at the next HetaliaxNyotalia: Two Worlds Collide.**_

_***Lately, I am having a lot of work going on all week. All week, I worked on my essays with my partner which is due this week, had an examination until tomorrow and doing some preparations for next Saturday; it's so stressful!**_

_**Now, I have the opportunity to write down the chapter. Please review if there are any mistakes here or I should add some more. Thanks!**_


	11. Mr Lonely meets Ms Isolation

HetaliaxNyotalia: Two Worlds Collide Chapter XI  
Intermissions part 1: Mr. Lonely meets Ms. Isolation

_**Before I move on with the next chapter, I'm going to write just two intervals of the story. This takes place during the Odd Meeting. Enjoy!**_

"Hey Matthew (Canada)!" Alfred called cheerfully, pounding his baseball mitten. "Let's play softball!" He wears a plain white shirt and navy blue jogging pants with his aviator jacket tied in his waist.

"Ready when you are" Matthew responded excitedly, though his voice is rather soft compare to Alfred's big mouth. He wears a simple hoodie and jeans. His blond hair matches Francis and covering his bright blue eyes with glasses.

Matthew Williams is the brother of Alfred Jones. He is often mistaken for Alfred because they look like each other and is usually forgotten or ignored. What differs between the two is that Matthew is quiet and soft-spoken while Alfred is loud and energetic.

"Feel the thunder!" Alfred cried.

He threw the baseball so fast that it smashes Matthew's glasses and injuring him in the face. "Can we throw the ball softly?" he suggested meekly.

"Oh, sure!" Alfred hurled it, this time it was even dangerously faster than the first throw. The baseball hits Matthew in the arm, causing it to bruise.

"A little bit soft please…"

"Why not?"

BAM!

"I'm going to throw the ball to you now!"

"O-ok…"

POW!

"Are you doing this deliberately?"

"Nope."

CRASH!

Four, excruciating hours later, Matthew has a lot of bruises in his face and his body. Not only that, his bones too was fractured. Alfred simply chuckled, ignoring Matthew's pain.

"That's it" Matthew said angrily.

He charges towards Alfred and pounded him with his fists. But to Alfred, Matthew's punches were so soft as if that he is throwing pillows at him.

"Grandmother told me that hitting people is bad" Matthew whined.

"Grandma sounds hot" Alfred remarked absentmindedly.

* * *

Matthew went back to his simple cottage in Ottawa, Canada. It is made out of logs and is two stories in height. His pet polar bear, Kumajiro, sits at the porch, growling happily at him, as if he was saying, "who are you?"

"It's Matthew" Matthew said gloomily. "How many times should I repeat that?"

Kumajiro growled again. "Many times, I guess."

He opens the door and enters the living room with Kumajiro. The living room only contains a sofa, a table and television. A fireplace is seen behind the television and Matthew lit it up and fire appeared burning and cackling at the logs.

"A snack should keep my self-esteem up," Matthew said hopefully.

He walks to his kitchen and got himself a pancake mix from the cupboard. Matthew also took a bowl from the cupboard and other necessary ingredients on making pancakes.

After a few minutes, Matthew finally finished making four pieces of pancakes. He made the final touches in putting maple syrup, his favorite sauce, and places on a plate decorated with the Canadian flag.

He brought the pancakes to the living and sat on the sofa. Next to him was Kumajiro, who was snoozing in a rug peacefully and made a yawn.

"Oh yeah I forgot!" Matthew remembered. "The Toronto Maple Leafs is fighting the Chicago Blackhawks."

He excitedly got the remote of the television and quickly turns it on. As the television opens, Matthew turned to the ESPN channel where the hockey league was about to start.

For no apparent reason, Matthew got himself a drink hat, a finger glove with a number one sign, and some popcorn that he completely had forgotten his pancakes. This wasn't Matthew Williams, the most forgotten human on earth. This is Matthew Williams, the most obsessed hockey fan the world has ever seen. Whenever his favorite hockey team, the Toronto Maple Leafs, scores a point, he would cheer loudly that it echoed the woods. If not, Matthew would growl and booed at the opposing team.

The doorbell rang and Matthew closed the television, reverting back to his soft-spoken self. "Yes, I'm coming."

He went to the door and when he opened it, he raised an eyebrow. A girl, probably around his age, stands at the porch holding a polar bear. She wears a red winter coat around her buttoned shirt, blue skirt and shoes. Her blond long hair is tied into two pigtails but not as long as Elizabeth and wears a red beret. Her kind blue eyes are covered with red eyeglasses.

"Umm…" the girl muttered nervously, her voice is soft. "Would you mind if I stay here?"

"Err… sure" Matthew said. " Do make yourself at home please."

* * *

"Do you have a name by the way?" Matthew asked curiously.

The girl sipped her tea, "Matilda Bondar (Canada)" she replied.

"I see. Why were you here in the woods of Ottawa?"

"Well, for some reason, I got lost in America and Sister Amelia ran away for no reason, something about buying hotdogs."

There was silence in the living room. The smell of pancakes was still fresh. The two polar bears dozed off in the rug.

"Before we go to the summit in Vienna, Austria" Matthew said. "Let's watch some hockey."

"Is the Toronto Maple Leafs winning?" she asked.

"Yes…"

* * *

Apparently in Vienna, Austria, they were completely forgotten or ignored by the members of the Axis and the Allies.

"They have completely forgotten about us," they whimpered.

"Who are you?" the polar bears asked dumbly.

"It's Matthew."

"It's Matilda."

_***I could have sworn that I had Writer's Block while writing this. Please comment if the content is not that good.**_

_**Oh yeah, I should apologize for being incognito for the past week. It's stressful because of the exams; it completely brain drain me. I need a break. Good thing it's my Christmas Break, I can sit back and take a nap. Of course, I'll finish the story during my break.**_

_**-Bondar (Roberta Bondar, first Canadian astronaut to go to space)**_


	12. An Italians' Dilemma

HetaliaxNyotalia: Two Worlds Collide Chapter XII  
Intermission part 2:An Italians' Dilemma

_**Another intermission before we move on the main storyline. This chapter takes after Odd Meeting part 2.**_

"Stupid Antonio (Spain)" a young man muttered himself bitterly. "That no good Spaniard, he thinks that he can solve all of my lady problems. Well it doesn't work."

He kicked a pebble and it landed in a puddle of water. "Even my idiotic younger brother Feliciano is a hit with the ladies. Cazzo!"

This is Lovino Vargas (South Italy), older brother of Feliciano. Unlike the friendly Feliciano, Lovino is very antagonistic to men, particularly from Germany and France, and bears a heavy inferior complex since his brother excels in art and trade, thus losing his motivation to do almost anything. He may act tough, cussing every sentence he says; in reality, he is weak.

Antonio Fernandez-Corriedo, as the latter mentioned, is Lovino's former boss. He used to be a mining tycoon until he became bankrupt and now owns a tomato plantation and a café in Spain and also works as a part-time cashier in a supermarket. Antonio may be sociable and pleasant; he is completely unaware of his surroundings to a point of "not reading the atmosphere" and not even trying to. He is very close to his former henchman (Lovino) in the past, but the latter won't return the kindness.

Lovino walks in St. Mark's square in Venice, Italy. The sky was clouded and it was drizzling. People ran to find cover from the droplets of water falling out of the sky. Some have to improvise by using newspaper or magazines.

His clothes consist of a simple black polo with a loose red necktie and brown pants. Lovino has the same hairstyle as his brother, except he has a curl on his left side of the head. His eyes are hazel in color. He sits down on the bench, sulking.

"This sucks as hell" Lovino said.

Suddenly, a pebble hits him on the head. "Who the f*ck did that?" he demanded, rubbing a sore lump.

The person who hit Lovino did not responded immediately. Instead, it continued to rant.

"Damn that Carmen (Spain)" the person grumble, its voice is feminine. "She is off dating a Spaniard. I tried to talk to that guy. But instead, he ignored me and made a move on Carmen, as if the guy knows her already."

Lovino spots a girl from the distance, walking to his directions without noticing him since she is looking down the street. She has short brown hair and wearing a headband. The girl has the same eyes as Lovino. She wears a red dress and leggings.

"Even my air headed younger sister Alice is staying with a klutzy Italian!" the girl said, still not noticing Lovino as she sat down on the bench. "She is better than I expected. What am I, chopped liver?"

Curiously, Lovino moves closer to the girl. "Is there a problem Signora?" he asked, attempting to start a conversation.

"A problem? Oh yes I have lots of problems!" she answered rather cynically.

The girl ranted all of her problems to Lovino like a tidal wave. She told him about her sudden arrival with her former mistress in Spain and ended up seeing her younger sister in Florence, Italy. Lovino, though his ears are bleeding from the girl's outburst explanation, listened intently.

"That's the same thing that happened to me," Lovino added. "I saw that piece of sh*t hanging with a fine woman the other day. But she completely ignored me."

"Then we have a lot in common," the girl said. "We have dense bosses and airheaded siblings. What's next, a Brit who does not know how to cook?"

* * *

Meanwhile in England, Arthur suddenly sneezed. "That was odd," he said. "I have swore someone said something bad about me."

"Quit your whining Arthur" Elizabeth said. "If someone comments your scones of yours, they do not have a senses of exquisite taste of English food."

"I suppose you're right."

* * *

"What's your name Signora by the way?"

The girl grinned. "It's Emiliana Gabrieli. And what about you Signor?"

Lovino smirked. "Vargas, Lovino Vargas, Signora Emiliana" he introduced while he kissed her hand.

But Emiliana gently removed her hand before he could kiss it. "That's very kind of you Signor Lovino, there's no need for that," she said teasingly.

Lovino grunted. "So what are you going to do tomorrow?" he asked, wishing to spend her time a little.

Emiliana thought for a bit. "I got nothing" she replied. "What about you?"

Lovino smiled mischievously. "I got an idea."

* * *

One day, when Antonio was cleaning the table in his café, a woman entered. The woman had dark hair tied into a curly ponytail with a rose hairpin. Her brown eyes dazzled beautifully. Her velvet red dress caught the eyes of Antonio.

Antonio wears a simple white shirt with a red apron and khaki pants. His brown hair is messy has lax green eyes. He smiles warmly to the woman as she enters.

"Buenos Dias Senorita Carmen" Antonio greeted; his voice is very relaxing and thoughtful. "Café Spain does not open until nine o'clock. Care for some instant coffee?"

"Thank you Senor Antonio" Carmen said; her voice is rather high class and rich, yet gentle and soft.

She sat down while he was making some instant coffee. "What brings you here?" Antonio asked.

Antonio gave Carmen a cup of coffee. "It seems I can't find Emiliana" she replied in a worried tone. "She suddenly left without me noticing."

"That's odd" he commented, finish making his own cup of Joe. "I tried to invite Lovino so we can hang out. But it seems that he was already out of the house by the time I called him."

"Where are they?" Carmen wondered.

Antonio sat down and pondered the same thought as her.

Outside the café, Lovino and Emiliana were hiding in the bushes. "Luckily I went to Spain early before Feliciano could wake up" Lovino said silently.

"I manage to sneak out while Signora Carmen wasn't seeing" Emiliana whispered. "Question is, what are we doing here?"

He grinned wickedly. "You'll see."

Lovino points to her a small, innocent turtle that was crawling rather slowly to the café. Before Emiliana could protest, they spotted another turtle, and then another. Later, a whole army of turtles invaded the café.

"Oh looked a turtle," Carmen said, picking up a turtle from the floor.

"What a cute turtle this is" Antonio added. "Why are you here in my café in Seville, my little Tortuga Marina? The nearest beach I know is in Gibraltar."

A few minutes later, there are turtles everywhere inside Antonio's café. There was one stuck in the coffee machine. There was another one in the coffee mugs. Huge piles of turtles were in each table, squirming around. More turtles cover almost the entire floor, trapping Antonio and Carmen.

"It seems that the turtles love instant coffee" Antonio joked. "Perhaps, when they drink the coffee, they will be super fast!"

"Oh I like that idea" Carmen said in agreement, clapping her hands.

Outside the café…

"How are you able to round up a lot of turtles in one area?" Emilianna asked in curiosity.

Lovino smirked. "That is very simple," he answered boastfully. "I ordered a truckload of turtles three days ago. Then, when Antonio wasn't looking, I placed irresistible bait for turtles inside the café. Brilliant isn't?

"They don't seem to be bothered by a lot of turtles since Signor Antonio and Signora Carmen are dense."

"Oh. At least his café will be closed down for a while."

* * *

And so, Lovino and Emilianna continued to wreck havoc. They threw rolls of tissue paper at Francis' estate ("I'm going to get you, my precious!"), hurled rocks at Arthur's home ("I'm going to get you, you miserable Italian misfits!") and threatened Ludwig with a grenade stuck in their mouths ("Throw that thing away from me!"). The only person they did not attempt to play pranks was Ivan and Anya.

At Venice, where they first met, sat down on the benches, panting. "God let's do it again" Emilianna insisted.

"Perhaps next time will do" Lovino said. "We had a good time, don't we Signora?"

"Yes, it's been a long time ever since I was transported to this parallel world of yours. I had lot's of fun with you Lovino…"

"Why thank y-"

Lovino was interrupted when Emilianna kissed him in the cheek.

She smirked. "Let's throw tomatoes at Antonio's house next time alright?"

Emilianna winked at him and skipped, disappearing into the crowd of tourists. For a moment, Lovino stared at the crowd with a blank look, touching his cheek in amazement and sudden happiness that felt inside of him.

"I will Emilianna" he responded.

The next day, they threw tomatoes at Antonio while he was picking tomatoes in his plantation.

"Ah Lovino. It's good to see you again!"

SPLAT!

_**I should apologies for the long wait due to being grounded for almost three weeks. A ton of work must be done in my house. BTW, a happy belated Christmas and a good luck for the New Year (I am so late there).**_


	13. Pistols or Sandwiches: Which is better?

HetaliaxNyotalia: Two Worlds Collide Chapter XIII  
Intermission part 3:Pistols or Sandwiches: Which Is Better?

_***This is the last of the three intervals before we formally continue the storyline ahead. This takes place a week after Ludwig's visit in Austria in Consequence.**_

Below the Alps, two people are sitting in the grass and having a picnic.

The first man, a man, wears a casual long sleeve shirt and brown pants. He has short, bright blond hair and his eyes are green with such seriousness.

The other one, a teenage girl, wears a long sleeved dress with white cuffs and collar, with a neck bow, tights and Mary Jane shoes. Like the man, she has short, dark bond hair with a purple ribbon in her head and her caring eyes are dark green.

"Big Brother" a young teenage girl said, her voice is very sweet. "Would you like some? I made it myself."

She gave the Big Brother a sandwich with a happy grin. The Big Brother took it and bit a portioned with a sandwich.

"Well?"

The Big Brother chewed and swallowed. "It taste… like sandwich" he commented blandly, his voice may sound gruff but with a hint of gentleness.

The Big Brother's name is Vash Zwingli (Switzerland). He used to be part of the mercenary business before he became a successful man with an honest job of being an architect. An expert marksman, Vash uses sniper rifles to shoot a warning shot on anyone who dare cross his property and rather xenophobic, being wary most of the time. Vash is also cheap; when it comes to grocery, particularly cheese, he would buy the cheapest item he could see.

The young teenage girl is his adoptive sister, Lily Zwingli (Liechtenstein). When Vash was a just a teenager, he found Lily as a child in the ruins of a town he and his mercenary group burned down. Feeling guilty that he killed her parents in the process, he became his sister. Lily looks up Vash as a brother she never had and aspires to be like him, even to a point of cutting her blond braided pigtails. She also has a hobby of sewing and collecting ribbons.

Then a gunshot was heard and the bullet accurately puts a hole on Vash's sandwich while he was holding it. Quick as a flash, he quickly draws out a SIG P210-2 from his back and readied himself. Vash scans around the area and grabs Lily's hand and pulled her into a bush.

"Big Brother what's going on?" Lily asks in bewilderment.

Vash pointed his finger on his mouth, telling her to be quiet. Lily nodded obediently and Vash silently went out of the bushes and slowly look around. Suddenly, he bumps into the assailant and instantly, they point their guns at each other.

The assailant turns out to be a woman of Vash's age. She wears a double-breasted military jacket with a black collar, cuffs and epaulets, plus brown trousers and boots with white cuffs. She too has short blond hair and green eyes. In her hand, she wields a Glock 19 and it's pointing at Vash's head. At the same time, Vash positioned his SIG P210-2 at her.

"How dare you trespass my property woman" Vash growled.

"Your property?" the assailant said in disbelief. "I do believe this is property belongs to me and my brother."

They stared daggers at each other and before they hit the trigger, Lily cried out.

"No Big Brother. Don't shoot her!" She begged, standing up from the bush. "That lady is good, I know it. Please don't shoot her, even though the gun is pointing at you."

Vash sweat dropped. "You know there is a gun in my head."

"Still…"

He struggled for a moment, dropped his gun and raised his hands to surrender. The assailant still points her gun at Vash and clicks it.

"Sister Vreneli (Switzerland)?" someone called out.

In the distance, a young lad walks towards the group with an enigmatic presence. He wears a white-buttoned shirt with a black ribbon in the collar, casual pants and a velvet jacket with a crown motif sewn that is slung around his shoulders. The lad has golden blond hair and his green eyes are filled with mystery.

The lad raised an eyebrow, concerned about the whole affair. "Why are you threatening the man with your gun Sis?" he asked.

Vreneli lowered her gun. "Noah (Liechtenstein)" she said. "They are trespassing our property…"

This infuriated Vash. "Your property?" he cried out angrily. "I built the land with my own hands. How dare you-"

He was interrupted when Vreneli's gun pointed at Vash again and he shut his mouth.

"Does that mean we can kill them?" Noah questioned. "The man too seem to own the property with much respect. I do not think this is right. So please, put down the gun."

Vreneli hesitated and puts her gun in her holster. "Fine" she said, offered her hand to Vash. "This doesn't mean that we're allies or anything."

"I was thinking the same thing too" Vash replied, pulling himself up. "I rather be shot than be allies to you."

"I sincerely apologize for this whole fiasco," Noah said, bowing down. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Noah Helvetia and this is my sister Vreneli. We are deeply sorry for interrupting your picnic."

"It's alright," Lily said. "It looks like you two looked famish on the way here. Why don't you join the picnic. I made bratwurst and frankfurter sandwiches."

* * *

"You collect ribbons?" Noah asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes" Lily replied with a smile, showing Noah a box filled with colorful ribbons. "Big Brother would give me as a gift for my birthday and I really like it, especially those that are vibrant in color. What about you? What do you collect Noah?"

He blushed in embarrassment. "Here" Noah said, showing Lily a book filled with stamps. "I love collecting stamps because mainly because not only its historic value and geographical aspect but for sheer enjoyment and it is surprising relaxing."

Lily and Noah were sitting together in a red and white-checkered mat, talking casually what they like. They laugh at each other for Noah often tells jokes while Lily would bring up funny memories about herself and her brother.

For Vreneli, she scoffs down a lot of bratwurst hungrily. "God I am starving" she muttered. "Ever since that me and Noah were transported suddenly and we ended up in the Alps, wandering aimlessly in the snow. I need more beer!"

Vash stared at her in disgust and hands Vreneli a bottle of his beer. She let its contents drown into her throat quickly before Vash could blink.

"Do drink slowly," he warned. "The label says 'drink moderately'."

"The heck do I care!" Vreneli cried.

Vash simply sighed in disbelief. Minding his own business, Vash took a bite from his sandwich.

"Still taste like sandwich," he remarked. "Why does Lily's sandwiches taste like sandwiches?"

* * *

"I have no idea why I was I put into this" Vash muttered.

"Don't even ask" Vreneli said dryly.

Vash would usually go to the supermarket with Lily. But, she insisted that Noah and Vreneli should come too. He was sure that Noah would get along just fine, especially with Lily. But Vreneli, he was uncertain.

Vash was about to pick the cheapest cheese he could fine from the dairy section until he heard a familiar voice. "If it isn't Herr Zwingli" it greeted.

He turned and his face turned into annoyance. "Rodereich…" Vash said, gritting his teeth. "Why are you here?"

"Isn't it quite simple" Rodereich said. "I'm here to buy some groceries, isn't that obvious?

Vash rolled his eyes. "Smart ass as always."

"Oh hello Herr Edelstein" Lily greeted.

"Hello Fraulein Zwingli" he said. "Unlike your brother here…"

"Why are you here anyway" Vash asked coldly. "Don't say that you're here to buy groceries and all that crap…"

"How rude of you Vash" Rodereich said with a disapproving look of his. "I was going to invite you two to have lunch at my place in two days. My treat of course."

Before Vash could turn him down with an insult, his brain started to spark. His brain started to draw an equation.

"Treat+ Free meal= saving money. Conclusion: I do love saving money!"

"Sure why not" He said. "I hope your food doesn't taste like crud."

"How dare you-"

"Oh Herr Edelstein" Lily piped in. "Could I also invite my friends?"

Rodereich's glare turned into a gentle grin. "I wouldn't mind," he said. " Elizabeta would like some company to talk with. The venue is in Castle Edelstein."

He said good-bye to Lily and Vash and heads towards a long line going to the cashier. Rodereich's impatient rant can be heard through out the supermarket.

Noah arrived in the scene, carrying two packs of sausages. "What did I miss?" he asked.

Lily explained that Rodereich is having lunch in Zurich and he has allowed in bringing company. "That's great" Noah said enthusiastically.

"I just hope that Rodereich's food don't taste like crap" Vash said.

* * *

They arrive at Zurich, Austria the next day and entered Castle Edelstein. At the dining halls, everything from the inside is richly decorated. Oil paintings, depicting Rodereich's ancestors, were hung in the red walls. A golden chandelier hangs on the ceiling; the pictures in it depict angels flying in the blue skies. Outside the glass doors is a beautiful garden filled with different varieties of flowers. Beyond the garden is a majestic scene of sun rising from the valley.

At the table is a banquet filled with the heavenly sight of food: roast chicken with carrots and potatoes around it, roast pig that has an apple in it, a bowl of delicious pumpkin soup, and a tray filled with seven loaves of bread.

"Wow look all the appetizing meal Herr Edelstein made" Lily commented.

"Isn't this way too formal?" Vash remarked, staring at horror at the food. "You have spend a lot of Euros for lunch?"

Roderiech coughed. "Elizabeta made me buy a lot of groceries yesterday," he explained, sweating nervously. "She even threatened me to buy special teas downtown with her frying pan."

Rodereich walked towards Noah and shook hands with him. "Good afternoon Herr Noah" he said in a hospitable voice. "I am Meister Rodereich Edelstein, master of this castle."

"It is a privilege to meet you Meister Rodereich" Noah said politely. "By any chance, how do you know my name?"

Rodereich chuckled. "Fraulein Zwingli always talks about you so often."

Noah blushed embarrassingly. "Did she now?"

Rodereich then approached Vreneli to greet her but she wanders around the dining area in curiosity. When he tried to tap her shoulder to get her attention, Vreneli instantly grabbed Rodereich's hand and took him down on the floor.

"Who the heck are you?" Vreneli demanded.

"Unhand me woman!" Rodereich cried in pain. "Vash, who is this woman?"

"That's Fraulein Vreneli Helvetia" Vash replied calmly, sipping a cup of tea.

"This is ridiculous! Tell her to let me go!"

"Oh?" a voice said curtly. "If it isn't Vreneli…"

Vreneli moved her head and saw Annaliese in the doorway with a disapproving look on her face. "Rambunctious as usual" she said with a sigh.

"Oh shut your trap" Vreneli growled, still gripping on Rodereich's arm.

"Let me go this instant!" Rodereich cried. "Help me Vash!"

"No can do."

"Can we just relax and have some lunch?" Lily pleaded. "Big Brother, please help Herr Edelstein…"

"I know we are a little cranky from the trip and happily seeing our old benefactors" Noah implored. "Can we just calm down and enjoy the day eating lunch?"

* * *

It took about fifteen minutes for Lily and Noah to break up the fight. Vash and Rodereich shared insults to each other that Vash threatened to bring out his SIG P210-2 at him. Lily seriously reprimands Vash for bringing out his gun inside of Rodereich. For Noah, he attempted to separate Vreneli from pulling Annaliese's hair.

Luckily, Elizabeta, since she's the one in charge of preparing the banquet meals earlier, hears a commotion from the kitchen and investigates the dinning hall. As soon as she sees the dinning hall in a mess, Elizabeta became so angry that an intimidating aura burst behind her like flames eating a log. This frightens everyone in the room, even the brave Vash felt like he's going to faint.

Since the Dinning hall is a mess, they decided outside at the garden. But it was oddly quiet, for Vash and Rodereich were eating their lunches silently. As for Vreneli and Annaliese, they too quietly ate theirs too, only the sounds of their forks and spoons clashed with the fine china.

Elizabeta enjoyed talking to Lily and Noah at the table. They chatted casually about the arrival of Noah and Vreneli. Elizabeta often tease Lily about her "friendliness" around Noah. Both of them hotly denied about Elizabeta's tease.

While they were eating, Gilbert and Julia jumped out of the bushes. "Surprise!" they cried.

Instinctively, Vash and Vreneli pull their guns and shoot them at the same time. Fortunately, they miss, for they hit Gilbert's sleeves. They froze in fear and their jaws were wide open.

"Gilbert why are you in my garden?" Rodereich demanded.

Gilbert quickly got over the fear and smirked. "Why, I just wanted to see old friend Vash that's all" he replied.

"Go away before I blast your thick numb skull of yours with my gun" Vash responded coldly.

"Is that how you respond to your friend?" he questioned, frowning.

"Yes."

Gilbert grunted. "Well since I crash your lunch time," he said, placing his foot on the table. "I might as well grab a leg of a chicken, put my feet on the table and drink a mug of Erdinger."

Gilbert laugh but was later launch into the sky by Elizabeta's frying pan.

"Elizabeta…" Rodereich responded. "Please calm down…"

Elizabeta smiled. "I am already calm," she said reassuringly. "I don't like wild hooligans like Gil to interrupt such an eventful lunch date."

* * *

They finally left Zurich and arrived at Vash's land at the Alps the next day and decided to have a picnic there. Lily and Noah were chasing each other, laughing happily as Lily tackled Noah and the latter simply laughing.

"It seems that Noah has taking a liking on your foster sister" Vreneli said.

Vash raised his eyebrow. "How so?"

"You're dense aren't you? I thought you have a mercenary instinct in you…"

Vash huffed. "Of course I do have," he said confidently. "Unlike you, you twisted an arm of a very frugal nobleman for tapping your shoulder and pulled the hair of his counterpart for simply disliking her. So much for your 'mercenary' instincts are you?"

"Shut up you trigger happy Swiss."

"Pipe down you mad woman."

They exchanged insults with each other. After all, they did not draw out their guns at each other.

_***At last! The three intermissions have been finish and I can focus the main storyline now. Just in case, can someone review this chapter? I assume I put too much information and it is the longest chapter I've ever written. **_

_**- Helvetia (female personification of Switzerland)**_


	14. Rude Awaking

HetaliaxNyotalia: Two Worlds Collide Chapter XIV  
Rude Awakening

Arthur opens his eyes and stares at the empty darkness of space, floating aimlessly.

"Where in God's name am I?" he wondered.

Suddenly, the empty darkness became a shimmer of light so bright that Arthur shut his eyes immediately. As the light slowly stop glowing, he again opens his eyes and sees himself in a richly decorated bedroom.

Arthur checks himself out and realizes that he is wearing white Victorian nightclothes. "Odd" he muttered. "Did Elizabeth dress me?"

The door suddenly opens loudly, revealing to be Francis. "There you are, my sexy Monsieur Kirkland!" he greeted gleefully.

Francis wears the most horrific costume Arthur has scene in his life: he wears a Playboy bunny outfit with a bunny ear headband. Francis holds a bottle of Gin; his face is more horrifying than Ivan's madness.

"Come here my dear Monsieur Kirkland" Francis purred. "I'll be gentle with you…"

* * *

"Oh hell no!" Arthur cried.

He wakes up in his own bedroom in London, England. He suddenly jumps out of bed and chokes on Francis, who was holding a pitcher of water.

"What are you doing Monsieur?" he demanded. "Are you trying to sexually assault me?"

"Will you two pipe down?" Elizabeth snapped, suddenly appearing in the bedroom and hitting them with a paper fan. "God, even I leave Francis to take care of you, you two always ended up killing each other."

"You too Elizabeth" Françoise added, emerging from the doorstep, winking at her. "You have a tendency to hit people for no apparent reason…"

"Hey is the Brit awake yet?" Alfred interrupted, coming out of nowhere. "I hope the burger on his head worked!"

Emily blew the trumpet loudly, startling everyone in the bedroom. "Is the patient awake?" she wondered, striking a pose.

Arthur's ears whistled noisily like a steam engine, the veins on his forehead appeared. "EVERYONE GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" he shouted.

Instantly, everyone was thrown out from the bedroom except for Elizabeth. Arthur's face is red with anger; his face is steaming hot with rage. Soon, he slams the door and locks it.

"Did you tell them?" Arthur asked Elizabeth, his voice sounds desperate.

"Of course" Elizabeth replied. "I just have to tell them. Francis and Françoise seemed to be unfazed but Alfred and Emily went bonkers about it."

He imagined Alfred and Emily were laughing out loud instead of going bonkers.

Arthur yawned. "How long was I out?"

"At least two days."

"Damn…"

"Oh by the way, I manage contacted Ludwig about the spell you had recently found, " she added. "He said that the situation right now has gotten from bad to worse."

Arthur raised his thick eyebrows. "What situation?"

Elizabeth fixed her glasses. "According to the data the German gave me" she explained, her tone is rather dead serious. "There are a number of reports of our associates, both your world and mine, had been in a comatose state from the last two months. Some wake up for a day while others were awaken for a week or so."

"Really now?" Arthur muttered sarcastically. "If it were my competitors, mainly from that man (Netherlands), I don't seem to mind. I could have a lot of business opportunities-"

Elizabeth smacks him with a paper fan. "I'm serious here!"

"Me too you know," he said dryly, rubbing his head. "Perhaps it is from the side effect of the spell I made. I think the effect has already started."

"Perhaps we should ask the others who were in a coma before or those that are still unconscious," she suggested. "Oh by the way Arthur…"

Elizabeth pointed something on her head to Arthur. Confused, Arthur follows her gesture, but when he touches his head, he felt something slimy. Arthur took something from his head, revealed to be a half-eaten cheeseburger.

Alfred pops in the doorstep of Arthur's bedroom. "Hey Arty" he called. "Are you done with the cheeseburger in your-"

SPLAT!

"Thanks dude, appreciate it," he said, licking the remains of the burger in his face. "I knew it would work."

"That cholesterol bomb inducing food of yours didn't work, you boob!"

* * *

"Is there anybody that we know that someone had been comatose?" Françoise wondered, drinking a glass of wine. "That you mention it, yes, I do know who."

"Who is it then?" Arthur asked.

"Mademoiselle Anya Trotsky is one of them" Francis replied, tone of his voice is oddly fearful. "I went to Monsieur Ivan's place weeks ago to talk about business among other things. Of course Mademoiselle Françoise accompanied me going to Russia."

"While Monsieur Bonnefoy and Monsieur Braginsky were talking, me and Anya were chatting about this world" she said darkly. "When we were about to depart, Anya suddenly collapsed in front of us. Monsieur Ivan had to call the ambulance but there was a snowstorm at that time and phone lines were cut until the morning. We stayed there until the next day…"

Françoise decided not to explain what she and Francis did at Ivan's house. They decided that the matter about it was not to be discuss anymore.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Right…" he mumbled. "Is there more?"

There was silence in the living room. Francis and Françoise fiddled their wine glass nervously. Alfred was snoozing in the couch, snoring loudly than Arthur, added with drools.

Emily broke the silence, surprising everyone in the living room but Alfred. "Oh, oh I have one!" she piped in like a child.

"If it is something unrelated about the situation" Elizabeth interjected sternly.

"No I'm serious" Emily whined. "Just listen to what I'll say."

"ALFRED!" she shouted.

Alfred stumbled and fell from the crouch, half dazed. "Who, what, where?" he muttered groggily.

"Can I borrow your ipad?" Emily asked while Elizabeth and Arthur fell from their chairs.

"That's all?" they questioned.

Alfred gave Emily the ipad and went back to sleep. "Here it is," she said cheekily.

She showed Arthur and Elizabeth an article in the Yahoo! page. "Thousand Year Dynasty Owner Hospitalized" it stated.

"Wang's in the hospital? " Arthur said.

They resumed. "Witnesses claimed that they saw Wang, along with his new assistant Chun-Yan, were simply doing their jobs, serving their famous dimsum and noodles" it continued. "Under mysterious circumstances, Wang suddenly lost consciousness, fainting in front of everyone. Wang was immediately taken to the nearest hospital. No official statement was announced."

"Well I'll be damned" Arthur remarked.

"We have to start the spell right now before it get's out of hand," Elizabeth said, standing from her chair. "So how is the ritual start?"

"How the heck should I know?"

SMACK!

"Yes I do have it. It's in the basement. I'll go get it."

Arthur stands up and head towards the basement.

Françoise playfully nudged Elizabeth. "Well, well my dear" she said. "I suppose that you want to stay with Monsieur Kirkland a little longer, no?"

Elizabeth went a little bit red. "Sh-shut up" she mumbled. "It's none of your business."

"Was that a stutter I hear?"

"Like OMG Elizabeth" Emily said, her eyes sparkled in admiration. "

Elizabeth's eyes turned into flames of rage. "I said shut up!" she snarled harshly.

Françoise waved the snarl as if it was a comment. "First step is denial, right?" she said.

"I swear I'm going to kill you!"

Elizabeth chokes Françoise like a rag doll to keep her mouth shut. But Françoise continued to tease her while Emily laughs, not knowing what was happening.

"Why do I feel that me and Arthur did this before?" Francis wondered.

"Nah it's just coincidence that's all" Alfred responded. "Want a bite of my hamburger Francis?"

"No thanks Monsieur Jones" he said, turning down Alfred's offer of sharing his burger. "Processed food is really bad for me. I'm on medication."

Alfred munched on his burger. "Suit yourself."

_**The conclusion is near. Will Elizabeth and Co. return to their respected world? Find out at the next HetaliaxNyotalia: Two Worlds Collide!**_

_***I guess I was out of ideas in making this chapter and writing it can be a hassle since I have to finish this story at February 14. Just two chapters could finish the job I guess. I forgot to mention that Netherlands doesn't have a human name. Yet.**_


	15. On Hiatus

HetaliaxNyotalia: Two Worlds Collide Chapter XV  
On Hiatus

Arthur and company went to Francis' estate in Geneva, France to perform the ritual that could transport their counterparts back to their world. Arthur proceeds to draw alchemical symbols, runic figures and all sorts of wizardry drawings on the ground while Elizabeth helps him setting up candles and some weird decorum. Francis, Françoise, Alfred and Emily played a game of cards to pass the time.

"Hey Arthur" Alfred called, fixing his cards. "I was wondering: why are we in the Frenchman's backyard?"

"Yes my Monsieur Kirkland" Francis agreed, dropping a pair of aces. "Why on earth are we in my backyard?"

"Because the spell requires an open area" Arthur answered.

"Then why not London's popular parks like Hyde and Greenwich?"

"Because those public parks are filled with people and I don't want anyone saying 'did he lost his marbles?'" he grumbled. "Besides, magic is suppose to be secret and attracting unwanted attention is forbidden."

"Just like the book Harry Potter" Alfred added, setting a three of diamonds.

"Do you even read the book Alfred?"

"Nope" he replied bluntly, chuckling. "I watched the movie though and it was awesome!"

"How long will it you guys to create a ritual?" Francis complained, fixing his cards.

"It requires time and consideration to illustrate a simple pentagram," Arthur said.

"I can even draw a better pentagram than you," he boasted.

"I highly doubt you can," he said.

Francis stands up and grabs Arthur's chalk before he could sketch another runic symbol. "See?" Francis said after finishing his drawing of a beautiful lady.

Without warning, the drawing glowed very brightly and it was brought back to life. At first, the drawing approached Francis with a lusty look on her face. Francis, instead of being scared, smiles back at her. But, the drawing soon strangled him mercilessly, her eyes turned viciously red. Francis was helpless and begged Arthur to stop the drawing from killing him.

"Why should I" Arthur sneered. "I thought your drawings are alive and to die for."

"Idiot! That was a phrase!" Francis cried. "Is there a magic word that can stop this mad woman?"

Elizabeth closed a book, irritated at Francis' whining. "It's simple, idiot" she snapped.

Elizabeth simply approached the drawing (who was still choking on Francis) and tapped her head when she was distracted. The drawing disintegrated in front of Francis' eyes as he gasps for air.

"Simple" she said in triumph.

Francis coughed. "You are deadly as well as beautiful Mademoiselle" he remarked, cracking a smirk. "No wonder Monsieur Arthur is mi amour for you."

Elizabeth grabs Francis by the throat and looks straight into his eyes with cold look. "If you say anything double Dutch about me or Arthur," she warned. "I will personally send you down the depths of Hell itself. I've been there three times to have tea with Satan himself."

"Typical Elizabeth" Françoise said smoothly. "Making up strange stories about Hell and all that."

"Satan is just a figment of your wildest imagination Mademoiselle" Francis added. "Only a complete fool would believe such a thing."

"Are you doubting my powers?"

Arthur crossed his arms, looking at the trio impatiently. "Can we focus on making a portal now?" he said irritatingly. "Seriously, I thought we are matured adults."

"Yeah!" Alfred agreed, throwing a royal flush on the ground.

"Alfred doesn't count though," Arthur added.

* * *

Meanwhile, just thousands of kilometers away from France, Ludwig sits down on an armchair, looking pleased with himself. Monika

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

Ludwig slowly opens his eyes. "I had a call from Fraulein Foster," he answered.

"What did she say?"

"She says that Arthur has found the solution for this problem," Ludwig said, letting out a sigh. "Lately, there are many series of blackouts amongst our friends, business partners and associates ever since our counter parts arrived unexpectedly."

Monika nodded. "I have to agree with that," she said. "The cause of these blackouts is not natural."

Suddenly, Feliciano and Alice burst out the double doors, looking distress. "Mister Ludwig, Mister Ludwig!" Feliciano cried repeatedly.

"If you two made a mess in the kitchen" Ludwig warned, narrowing his eyes on the two Italian buffoons.

Alice played with her fingers anxiously. "Well, the tomato sauce did explode and the entire kitchen is a mess" she mumbled nervously.

Monika sighed. "Dummkopf" she muttered.

"But it's not about that" Feliciano said desperately. "Kiku… Kiku…"

"Speak up man! I have a lot of things to do."

"Kiku fainted!" he said finally, crying his eyes out.

Ludwig's eyes widened. "What?!" he shouted, not believing the words of his Italian friend. "How?"

"I don't know" Feliciano answered, his spirit was down. "When Kiku and Sakura entered the kitchen when the tomato sauce explode, they helped us cleaned the place…"

"…But all of the sudden" Alice whined. "Signore Kiku blackout when he was helping Sakura cleaning the dishes."

Ludwig stood up. "Where are they?" he demanded.

"They're at the living room Mister Ludwig."

* * *

They rushed to the living room of Ludwig when they saw Kiku lying down on a couch with Sakura holding his hand.

"How is he?" Monika asked.

Sakura shook her head, not saying anything. She holds Kiku's hand with a worried look. He is breathing heavily; his eyes were shut tight, as if he is having a nightmare.

Alice approaches her and gave her a comforting hug. "It's ok," she said reassuringly. "He will be alright."

Unexpectedly, Ludwig's phone rang. "Hello? Ludwig speaking."

"This is Arthur Kirkland, CEO of the Allied Enterprise."

They both talked for a long time. Monika listened to their conversation intently, despite that she still wears headphones.

"I've been wondering Miss Monika" Feliciano asked, interrupting Monika's chain of thought. "How can you hear with those headphones on?"

Monika simply shrugged. "I can hear you talk like an idiot as usual" she replied curtly.

Feliciano nodded, not knowing that Monika insulted him. "Well while you are listening to Mister Ludwig's conversation."

"I wasn't listening to Ludwig's conversation."

"Why don't I cooked up some pasta for you ~vee?" Feliciano said, holding a plate of pasta in his hands.

Monika blinked. "Err…" she stuttered, confused. "Ok?"

"I'll go get it at the fridge!" he said cheerfully.

Monika scratched her head, puzzled, as Feliciano skipped to the kitchen. "Ludwig is right," she muttered.

"Give us some time here" Ludwig all of the sudden reasoned. "We have a friend who has succumbed into a coma here."

"Now listen here you sausage loving German" Arthur lashed out angrily on the phone. "You keep telling me to find a possible way to bring these ladies back to their world. Now, you want me to delay? No, I specifically told our associates and friends to go to Geneva, France tomorrow."

"I know, I know. You posted it in our forums last week. But please understand this, Herr Arthur, that one of our friends had a coma today and we have to take care of him."

At first, there was silence in the phone. Ludwig waited for a response from Arthur for one whole minute.

"All right" he responded. "I will postponed the ritual for tomorrow."

"Danke Herr Arthur."

"But" Arthur added. "I will give you three days. If that person doesn't appear at the deadline, and you did not attend at all, we are dead as duck soup."

Arthur hanged up; Ludwig's phone began to beep for a long time. He stared it for a while before he placed the phone on his pocket as sweat trickles down to his cheek.

"Mister Ludwig?" Feliciano said, arrived with a plate of fettuccini toped with pesto and cheese.

Ludwig clenched his hand into a fist, veins appearing. "If Kiku doesn't wake up…" he muttered.

He left the living room and slams the doors of his office, leaving the three people having confused looks.

"What made Ludwig-san angry?" Sakura wondered

"Perhaps it's the deadline" Monika replied gravely. "Arthur said that if he and Kiku don't show up at the ritual in France in three days, we are going to die."

Feliciano dropped the plate, smashing it to pieces and fettuccini splatter on the floor. "What are we going to do?" he panicked, crying tears out his eyes like a waterfall. "I don't plan to die a virgin!"

"Me too!" Alice bawled, hugging Feliciano.

Monika sighed and gave a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry," she said reassuringly. "Ludwig always has a plan, right?"

Both of them hugged her abruptly. "Vee~ yes!" they said, finally in a cheerful mood.

Sakura looked at Kiku for a moment. "Kiku…" she said, her eyes threatened to cry. "Please wake up…"

_**The ritual has been set but one of Ludwig's friends has been struck with a coma. Will Kiku wake up and make it to the ritual before everyone else with a gender counter part cease to exist? Find out at the next NyotaliaxHetalia: Two Worlds Collide!**_

_***I apologize for the long wait. It was a hectic month of February to March, working nonstop. I realized too late that I missed the deadline. Again, sorry for the ever long wait. **_


	16. Homecoming

HetaliaxNyotalia: Two Worlds Collide Chapter XVI  
Homecoming

Osaka, Japan. A week before Arthur Kirkland announced the answer of the gender-bending problem.

Kiku is meditating in his Zen garden silently. The sky is blue and is partially covered by white clouds. The gentle wind rustled the cherry blossom tree; its flowers fell softly to the ground. Not a single sound was heard, saved for the sound of birds chirping, the cherry blossom tree rustling and the whispering wind.

Sakura gently opened the sliding door, not making a sound, lest disturbing Kiku. She is carrying a teapot; its fragrant smell made Kiku's eye open for a second.

He breathed the fresh fragrance of tea. "Oolong?" he asked.

Sakura nodded. She poured the tea into a cup and gave it to Kiku.

Kiku drank the tea. "I feel refreshed" he remarked.

"Are we going to Germany next week?" Sakura asked. "Monika-sama and Alice-chan told me on the phone yesterday.

"Hai" he replied, putting down his finished cup. "Ludwig-san has requested us to have a picnic there."

"About what?"

"Just the usual business about economics and supply and demand."

They spoke for a long time, talking about the latest anime, manga and technology with enthusiasm. "Have you heard about Tezuka Osamu's anime called Black Jack?" Sakura asked.

Kiku thought for a while. "Yes, I heard about Black Jack before" he replied. "I watch the anime and read the entire manga. The story was great that I reread the manga again and I have it on Kindle. Tezuka Osamu really is the God of Manga."

He shows her a small tablet and as Kiku turns it on, a cover reveals a scarred man with black and white hair. "Black Jack #1" was written on the cover.

"You use Kindle?" she said with a surprised look. "I didn't know that. I have to find the manga all over Japan!"

"Perhaps you buy it or download an app," Kiku suggested thoughtfully. "If you're finding the manga that badly, I think there's an available stock in Kinokuniya or Tsutaya."

Sakura blinked. "Really? Are you serious?"

"That's what I think."

She suddenly hugged Kiku tightly. "Thank you!" she said.

Usually, Kiku doesn't like people touching him because it makes him uncomfortable. But, for some reason, instead of feeling uncomfortable, Kiku felt happy the way Sakura hugged him.

Sakura released her hug in embarrassment. "I'm sorry Kiku-kun" she apologized bowing down, a shade of red smeared across her face. "I didn't mean to-

Kiku raises his hand, telling Sakura to stop. "It's ok Sakura-chan" he interrupted gently. "Why don't you go inside and inform the cook to make dinner. Tell him to make ramen and tonkatsu for tonight.

Looking at him in astonishment, she stood up and nodded. She then went inside the house to tell Kiku's cooks to prepare dinner.

By the time she was gone, Kiku looked at the orange sky and sighed. "She really does like Black Jack that much" he thought.

* * *

Frankfurt, Germany. A day after Kiku's collapse…

He is placed in Ludwig's guest room. The guest room is rather simple. The walls are painted white and a small picture of a beer bottle titled Budweiser hangs on the wall. The rays of sunlight shined the room through a medium sized window. The only available furniture in that room was two chairs, a bed (for the guest), and a night table with a lamp.

Kiku lies in the bed, still unconscious. Next to him was Sakura, looking worried. Her eyes saddened, as Kiku's body did not stir a little.

Someone knocks the door. "It's Monika" Monika said as she opened the door.

"And Alice" Alice added, walking into the room.

"Oh Monika-sama, Alice-chan" Sakura greeted as Monika enters the room.

"He's still not awake, is he?" she asked, glancing at the unconscious Kiku.

Sakura shook her head.

Alice appears in the room carrying a bowl of ramen and a set of chopsticks. "We've brought you lunch Sakura" she said, giving her the food.

"Alice suggested that you should eat while we wait for Kiku's awakening" Monika said.

"Arigato gozaimas" Sakura thanked, knowing her friends are very thoughtful. "It was really thoughtful of you Alice-chan."

"Feliciano helped too" Alice said. "He's the one who taught me how to cook ramen."

"But this is not the only reason why we are here" Monika added in a serious voice.

Sakura blinked. "What is it?" she asked.

"Before Herr Honda fell into a state of unconsciousness," Alice explained. "He told me and Feliciano he would give you something after the clean up in Mister Beilshmidt's kitchen."

"What is Kiku-kun suppose to give me?" Sakura wondered in curiosity.

"This." She gave Sakura a small package with a note in it. "I tried reading the note that is attached to the package but I cannot read in Japanese."

Sakura took the package from Alice and read the note out loud so her friends can hear it:

_Dear Sakura,_

_Since this is the last day for us to meet, I want to give you a parting gift, as a sign of our time here in our world. This small parcel that I'm about to give you means a lot for me, but since you really like that much, I'm going to give it to you._

_Sincerely,_

_Kiku Honda_

_P.S_

_Please handle with care: it is very old and very rare._

"Umm, Sakura?"

Sakura turned her head, only to see Alice look like she was about cry. "What's wrong Alice-chan?"

Alice whips out a handkerchief and blew her nose. "Th-that was very touching for Mister Honda" she sniffled. "He really likes you Sakura."

"But what's inside the package" Monika asked curiously as she looks at the parcel.

Sakura shook her head. "I don't know" she replied. "But I won't open it until Kiku-kun wakes up."

Monika snorted. "So be it," she said.

"Umm, Monika-sama, Alice-chan?" Sakura said. "I don't want to be rude but can you two leave the room?"

Before Monika responded, she looked at Sakura for a while. At first, she was suspicious; Monika thought that the package contains something so secretive that it could be dangerous. But she let the thought slide.

"I see" Monika muttered as she stands up from her chair. "Alice, let's leave those two alone."

Alice gave a puzzled look. "Why Monika?"

"Let's go Alice," she said sternly.

"But…"

"Now!"

Alice made a whimper before she and Monika left the room.

As Monika closes the door, Sakura places the small package in her sleeves and yawns a little. Her eyes slowly close and slumps on the body of Kiku, sleeping soundly.

* * *

"Where am I?"

As Kiku Honda opens his eyes, he finds himself floating helplessly in the vast darkness of space. He wanders around the empty space aimlessly.

"The last thing I remember is that me and Sakura were cleaning up Feliciano-san and Miss Alice's mess" he recalled. "Now, I'm roaming into eternal obscurity."

"Soon you will be release from this 'eternal obscurity,'" a voice said, the tone is rather impatient and cynical.

Kiku looked for the person that told him but saw nothing. Suddenly, out in the darkness, came a shimmer of light. Out from the light came the strangest being, or creature, Kiku has ever seen.

The being wears a white tunic that seems to reach until his knees and sandals that reaches to his legs. Its white feathers fell as the being flapped his wings. The most distinctive feature of this being is that it has blond hair, harsh green eyes and thick eyebrows that stand out than his angelic appearance. It also carries some sort of a wand that has a golden star at the tip of it.

"Is this what Westerners called an angel?" Kiku wondered in bewilderment. "Is it my time to be judged by the beings of the Heavens?"

"I'm not the Grim Reaper nor an angel" the being scolded him. "Don't you recognize me?"

Kiku looked at the angel-like being for a while. "It's hard to tell since you're glowing, sir."

The being sighed. "It is I, Arthur Kirkland" he said impatiently.

Kiku's eyes widen in shock. "Mister Kirkland?"

"I know what you're thinking Kiku," he said in a confident voice. "My fairy costume astounds you, right?"

Kiku gulped. "Err… y-yes…" he stammered nervously. He didn't say, "The costume is unlike you."

"Any who" Arthur continued. "I'm very busy and I have to tell you something very quickly."

"What is it Mister Kirkland?"

"Ever since our gender versions appear out of nowhere" he explained. "There were a lot of cases where our associates and friends were having a comma."

Kiku nodded in agreement. "Yes I did heard about it, from the news, the papers and blogs," he said. "The first one was Heracles Karpusi (Greece), though it was hard to tell because he is often seen napping at the conference all the time."

Arthur nodded. "Though his counterpart wasn't even there," he remarked. "Do you know how hard it is to 'wake' everyone up after they have been sent into a coma?"

Kiku simply stared him puzzled. "Can you explain to me how did you manage to wake up those who were stricken?" he asked rather considerately.

Arthur, for some reason, made a twirl as sparkles appear around him. "This is how," he simply said as his wand touches Kiku's forehead before he could say something.

All of the sudden, Kiku's body started to shimmer and his legs started to disappear. "What are you doing Mister Kirkland?" he demanded in distress

"I'm answering your question" Arthur replied matter-of-factly. "This is how it's suppose to be done."

"What! Wait, Mister Kirkland!"

"Sorry Kiku my friend. I have no time to waste. See you at Geneva!"

In a second, Kiku disappear in a flash, only to leave residual sparkles as Arthur too glowed very bright and vanishes out in thin air.

* * *

Kiku's eyes opened instantly as if he had awoken from a dream. "What on earth was that?"

He looks around the room as he sits up in his bed. "Was I unconscious the whole time?" he thought to himself.

Kiku then sees Sakura sleeping peacefully at his side. He notices that she is holding a small parcel as she lumbers.

"I suppose that Monika-sama gave Sakura the parcel after I got knocked out" Kiku thought. "I guess she was shocked when I fainted so suddenly."

Slowly, Sakura's eyes opens, to see Kiku. "Kiku?!" she cried, astonish to see Kiku awake.

Before he could respond, Kiku sees Sakura in tears. "I was worried about you…" she sniffled.

Kiku heard what she said and did the unexpected: he hugged her. "It's all right," he said reassuringly. "I know that you are worried about me." He let Sakura's tears to fall on his back and pats her back lessen her anxiety.

Then, the door opens to see Feliciano holding a tray with a bowl of ramen. Before Kiku could mouth the words "a moment", Feliciano dropped the tray and stormed of the hallway to tell Ludwig about it. The bowl smashed in to pieces and the noodles and its contents spilled on the clean floor.

Sakura flinched at the sound of the sudden breakage of the bowl. "What was that?" she asked.

Kiku sighed. "Let's just say that someone broke the moment" he replied

_**With Kiku finally awake from his coma, his friends and allies are filled with relief. The ending is near for HetaliaxNyotalia: Two Worlds Collide!**_

_*** I'm sorry for the long wait my dear readers. It took me a lot of trial and error to finish this chapter. I hope you like the chapter I'm going to write next!**_


	17. Final Preparations

HetaliaxNyotalia: Two Worlds Collide Chapter XVII  
Final Preparations

"It's good to see you again Kiku" Ludwig greeted with a sigh of relief. "I'm glad that you are safe and well."

"I'm sorry for causing such anxiety at a time like this" Kiku said apologetically, bowing to Ludwig.

"Since you have regained consciousness, we have business to attend to" he said.

"Is it about the plan Mister Kirkland is talking about?'

Ludwig nodded in agreement. "Yes and we are leaving Germany by tomorrow."

Ever since Feliciano saw Kiku awake and seen him hugging Sakura, he excitedly told Ludwig about it. As Ludwig rushed over to the guest room where Kiku is staying to check it out himself, Ludwig slip on the spilled ramen Feliciano dropped and crashed into a night table, having a bruised forehead in the process.

Monika gave Ludwig a bag of ice. "I booked a plane to France for tomorrow" she informed him.

Ludwig took the bag and placed it on his bruised forehead. "Good" he said. "Phone Herr Kirkland and tell him that we are going to France by tomorrow."

Monika nodded and left the office room.

"Please excuse me for a moment Ludwig-sama" Kiku requested, standing up from his chair. "I wish to talk to Sakura-chan for a moment."

"Go ahead Kiku. You deserve it."

"Arigato Ludwig-sama."

Sakura is outside Ludwig's backyard sitting on the floor, observing the garden. It is a sunny day; the birds are chirping harmoniously to each other, the flowers are blooming beautifully and the wind blew peacefully at the trees.

"I'm glad Kiku-kun is safe" she mused quietly.

"And there she is" Alice pointed out helpfully

"Thank you Alice-san" Kiku said.

Sakura turned and saw Kiku walking towards her. "Are you still alright?" she asked.

"Yeah" he replied, sitting next to Sakura. "I still feel sluggish though, being in bed for a day."

Sakura chuckled. "Monika-sama gave me this parcel," she said, showing Kiku a package. "She said it was from you."

"Yes it was from me," he confirmed. "Did you open it?"

"No, I was waiting for to wake up when you were on a comma."

"Since I now regain consciousness" Kiku said, grinning. "Why don't we open it?"

Without hesitation, Sakura ripped the paper and gave a surprised look. Inside the package was an old looking manga with a title "Black Jack" written in Japanese.

"This is the first issue of Black Jack," she cried excitedly at Kiku. "The very first volume of Black Jack written by Tezuka Osamu! How are you able to acquire it?"

"I have one in the library back home," Kiku explained. "I first bought the manga when it was released back then."

Sakura held the manga fervently into her chest. "Thank you Kiku-kun," she said with sincerer. "This is a wonderful gift you have given me. I will treasure this by the time my friends and allies get back to our world."

She leaned on Kiku's side and rested her head on his shoulders. Kiku places his hands on Sakura's own and relaxes head on hers.

"This is really the last day huh" Kiku remarked.

Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Let's cherish the moment together before we leave..."

* * *

Arthur fell on his knees in agony. "Bloody hell" he cursed. "Waking all of them is sure one heck of a workout."

It was nighttime when Arthur was in a state of meditation in a ballroom inside Francis' mansion. He sits on a large pentagram with five candles lighted at its edge in the ballroom. The ballroom itself is dark and eerie, despite the fact it is richly decorated with gold chandeliers, polished floors and beautiful paintings made by French artists. Arthur chants an ominous spell as the undecipherable symbols started to rise from the floor, surrounding him.

Elizabeth ran towards him and helps him out. "How did it go?"

"Splendid" he coughed. "I've managed to wake up the last of those who were unconscious. I assume that everyone will come here by two days, correct?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes they will."

"Good" Arthur said in a tired voice. "After this, I want to have a good brew of fresh tea after a good night's rest."

"Try to take it easy then" she suggested thoughtfully.

With a snap of her finger, a broomstick suddenly appeared in Elizabeth's hand. "Here, sit on my broomstick" she instructed.

"Why on earth would I sit on a broomstick?" Arthur questioned. "The broomstick is very old and dusty looking."

"Would you just sit on the broomstick and be a man about it."

Arthur flustered in embarrassment. "Alright, alright…" he said as he sits on the broomstick with an annoyed looked.

When Elizabeth accompanies Arthur to the guestroom, they pass by the Dining Hall of Francis. There they saw Francis and Françoise chatting casually under a beautiful painted ceiling. Their wine glasses filled with brandy and a plate of croissant was set in a long obsidian table.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Elizabeth" Françoise greeted in French. "How is Monsieur Kirkland?"

"He is tired."

"Of you?"

"Of your face!"

Both Elizabeth and Françoise started to share insults with each other. "Those women are sure like to talk smack" Arthur remarked cautiously.

"Let me handle this monami" Francis offered.

Francis approaches the two women with a confident smile. "Ladies calm down," he said sweetly. "Why don't we-"

Before could say anything, Francis got smacked in the face by Elizabeth's paper fan. "Do not interfere, you perverted Frenchman!"

Francis fell to the floor, completely unconscious. "Idiot" Arthur muttered.

* * *

"I'm glad you are alright Anya" Ivan said in relief.

"Thank you Comrade Ivan" Anya said.

After two weeks in Moscow, Anya has finally been discharge in a hospital. When they went outside of the hospital, the sun shimmered brightly at them. For some reason, people around them felt an ominous feeling, a feeling so disturbing as if people muttered something bad will happened today.

"I would thank Comrade Kirkland for waking me up" Anya told Ivan. "He used some sort of spell to stir myself back to reality."

Ivan chuckled heartedly. "I'll be sure to tell him that" he said.

"How? By phone?"

"Don't worry moy dorogoy. I have… other ways to talk to the Anglichanin. But I will say my thanks once we head to the airport."

"Why are we going to the airport?" she asked, puzzled.

"Comrade Arthur told me to go to Comrade Francis' house in France" he replied. "He said that you and your friends would return to your own world."

"Really?" Anya said. "I'll make sure I would thank him by the time we arrive."

Meanwhile…

"Now rest up for tomorrow," Elizabeth reminded.

"All right already" Arthur scoffed. "Let me rest in peace already."

When Elizabeth left the room, Arthur sat down on his bed. As he was about to lie down, there was an unusual sound, as if something is scribbling the floor. Curious, he looked down and saw a drawing of a circle and writings around it.

"What, in the name of the Queen, is this?"

The circle started to glow eerily with purple. Then, something appeared in the circle.

Arthur gasped. "I-Ivan?!"

"Dobrry vecher Anglichanin" Ivan greeted cheerfully, his face being half covered by floor.

"What in God's name are you doing here?" he demanded.

"To thank you," he replied simply.

"To thank me? Why?"

"For waking up Anya" Ivan said. "She is very grateful that you awaken her with your magic."

Arthur snorted proudly. "Well, I am the one who has the magic to bring her back to the physical realm."

He giggled. "Yes that's true" Ivan agreed. "But try not to be cocky Comrade because I too have magical powers only you and I know."

Arthur gulped.

"Well, good-bye my friend" he said as he disappears from the floor.

Someone knocked on the door. "Hey Arthur" Elizabeth said, opening the door. "I left something. So if it's ok…"

Before she could say anything, Elizabeth saw Arthur's face filled with fear and anguish. "Are you alright?" she asked. "It's like you saw a ghost just now."

"No I'm fine" Arthur muttered. "Just a nightmare I suppose…"

Elizabeth sighed after she got something from the night table. "You're too old to have nightmares, you dolt" she remarked before leaving the room.

* * *

"How's the restaurant?" Wang asked desperately when he and Chun-Yan were walking to the Thousand Year Dynasty restaurant. "Did something bad happen when I was in the hospital."

Chun-Yan thought for a while. "Well the restaurant is fine" she replied.

Wang gave a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness I thought-"

"Except no one is going to the restaurant anymore after your accident in the kitchen" she finished innocently.

"WHAT?!" he cried in disbelief. "How is it-"

"Well look on the bright side," she added. "I've manage to pay my debts and kept the place in tip top shape."

"I suppose so…" Wang said.

"I also got a call from Amelia" Chun-Yan said. "She said that we should head to France."

"That's a good idea," he said sarcastically. "One question: how am I suppose to pay the flight when I spend a lot of money paying the hospital bill?"

"Don't worry Wang," she said reassuringly. "Do you remember that you have emergency money in a safe inside the restaurant?"

"Oh yeah I remember."

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go get it!"

* * *

"Dude I have no idea what we're going to do" Alfred said in a bored voice.

"You got that right," Amelia agreed. "I'm tired of playing Black Ops 2 and there's nothing to do."

They thought for a moment in one of the rooms of Francis' mansion. After Arthur finish waking up the others who were in a comatose state, Alfred and Amelia were left doing nothing except waiting for further instructions.

"How about surprising Arthur when everyone is here?" Amelia suggested.

Alfred's face lit up. "Let's do it!"

_**The story is on its last page. The end is near. The grand finale is about to be unfold!**_

_***It's been a month since I last added a chapter to this story. Just to be on the safe side, please review the chapter if there's anything wrong with it or I could add something up. Thank you for your cooperation.**_


End file.
